Found
by DREWHHR
Summary: Harry & Hermione stumble upon a baby in an alleyway. She has been abandoned and is near death. They take the baby to the hospital and end up adopting her. This story is about their adventures in being parents and being a family. H/Hr! Rating HAS gone up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey sup! This story is called Found. Harry & Hermione are walking down the street in town and they hear a baby cry and they find an abandoned baby in an alley. They take it to the hospital and they immediately want to adopt the baby. They are not together yet. They are just best friends who live together. Weaselys do not exist in this story. Post-war. Harry & Hermione: 17 almost 18

Chapter One: Found

A baby's cry could be heard coming from a dark, black alley, catching both Harry and Hermione's ears. They both stopped and turned to look into the alleyway, curious of the strangled sound.

"Did you hear...?" Harry asked only to be cut off.

"Yeah," Hermione answered running to the sound and finding a small bundle of blankets. Harry trotted up behind her. There was more crying and the bundle moved a little, proving their suspicions correct. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and knelt down.

"Hermione..." Harry protested but she ignored him, gathering the bundle in her arms. She stood up and looked down at the face of a beautiful baby girl. She smiled dreamily at her. The baby girl had brown hair and strikingly emerald-green eyes. Her pink face had rosy cheeks from crying and possibly from the sharp cold. "Hey, shh, it's okay, shh. You're alright," Hermione soothed. The baby immediately calmed down and stared at the two teens in wonderment. "There you go. Hi, where did you come from? Where are your parents?"

The baby, of course, did not answer, but Harry did. "I think they left her. They left her out here to freeze. What kind of people are they?" He shook with anger.

"What should we do, Harry? Should we take her and not tell anyone or should we go to the hospital?" Hermione asked her companion, gazing lovingly at the baby. "She's shaking! She must be freezing cold! We have to take her to the hospital to get her checked out."

Harry nodded and Hermione held the baby tight to her chest to give her body heat. Harry wrapped his arms around her and apparated them to Dorchester Wizarding Hospital.

They appeared in the emergency room on the second floor. There was not anybody sitting in the waiting room, so Harry shouted, "We need a doctor!"

A medi-witch immediately appeared around the corner. "Yes?"

"We found this baby in an alleyway. She looks abandoned. She's shaking," Harry explained.

The medi-witch looked at the baby girl in Hermione's arms, shaking uncontrollably and would give a small cry every now and then. She looked up at the two teens, "Follow me."

She led them into a patient room with a table on one side of the wall. "Set her up here," she said tapping the table. Hermione set the bundled baby upon the table and the medi-witch set to work. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." The medi-witch looked up at Harry for a moment and smiled slightly, then got back to work. "I'm Healer Sarah Carrows." She opened the bundle and released the baby's arms and legs. She had a pink onsie one that looked very thin and would not keep out the cold weather. The little one looked at Hermione and Harry and began to get fussy. She held out her hand, wanting to be back in Hermione's warm and safe arms again.

To relieve her, Hermione let her wrap her hand around her finger. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you're alright, sweetheart, you're fine," she said with a small smile that calmed her down. Harry was amazed at how motherly and affectionate she was. '_She's going to make a great mother someday'_ he thought with a smile.

When Healer Carrows was finished looking her over, she said, "Well, I think you brought her in just in time. Another ten minutes out in the cold would've given her hypothermia. Congratulations, you're heroes! I do sense a magical aura around her so we know that she is not a Muggle."

Harry and Hermione shared a relieved glance. "So, she's going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"She's going to be fine. But since she was abandoned, we're going to send her to the Dorchester Orphanage for Magical Children until we can find a home for her," Healer Carrows replied.

"Well, do you think it's possible if we took her home with us? I mean, she's already attached to me," Hermione asked looking at the baby curiously who was looking at her with longing. "Why should she go to an orphanage and not be shown any love when Harry and I could give that to her?"

"I see, very well. Are you willing to adopt her?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded smiling. "Yes, we'll adopt her."

"Alright, I'll get some paperwork so you can take her home," Healer Carrows said with a smile leaving the room.

Hermione looked at Harry smiling widely. "We went to get milk and we came home with a baby," Harry joked. Hermione laughed and turned to her new baby girl, who was reaching up and wanted her to hold her. Hermione picked her up and held her like he did earlier, which made her happy. The two teens smiled as she yawned and snuggled more into Hermione's embrace, feeling safe, warm, and loved in her new mother's arms. Harry gazed down over Hermione's shoulder at her. "What are we going to call her?"

Without hesitation, Hermione replied, "Lily. Lily Charlotte Granger-Potter. After both our mothers." Harry smiled gratefully. "It's perfect. _Lily_."

Healer Carrows came back with an important-looking parchment and a quill with a bottle of ink. "Alright, so you'll just need to sign here, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, and I'll sign and fill in the rest." Harry and Hermione both signed on the lines provided. After Healer Carrows took the quill, signed and filled out the needed information. "What would you like to call her?"

"Lily Charlotte Granger-Potter," Harry answered. Healer Carrows wrote that down and looked curiously at Lily. "She looks about eight months, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I would say."

The medi-witch finished filling out the adoption papers and made a copy for the two, new, young parents. "There you go, Congratulations! Just come back if you're having problems. Someone will be in contact with you so I'll need your address. We just want to make sure you are doing okay."

"Thank you." Harry wrote down thier address and with the baby snuggled and tucked away, safe and warm in Hermione's arms, they left to go to the store to get baby supplies.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Later that night, Harry and Hermione went home to get Lily settled into the nursury that used to be Harry's. They had bought everything from diapers to baby clothes. It was about eight o'clock and Lily was getting tired. So, they went upstairs to the nursury to change her diaper, her clothes, and to start setting up their baby belongings.

Harry put the baby bedding in the crib, while Hermione changed Lily. She tickled her as she took her onesie off, making her giggle. She tossed her old onesie away, feeling she did not need it if it almost caused her to freeze to death. The new mother put a warm, pink pajama onesie and picked her up into her arms. "Are you hungry?" Hermione asked Lily playfully.

She gurgled, giving her answer "yes".

Hermione gave her a bottle of milk before she laid her down to sleep. She put her in the crib, which Harry finally finished putting the bedding in, and turned the mobile on. The crib was circular so that Lily could not hit her head on anything. They had decided that they were going to choose the wall colors the next day, since Lily was falling asleep.

Harry walked into the room as Hermione was rocking Lily to sleep. He smiled and strode over to them, watching Lily nod off. "She's so perfect," he whispered.

"Yeah, can you believe they left her there to freeze? How cruel is that, Harry?" Hermione asked. She picked her up and brought her to the crib. She gently laid the baby down on her stomach and put a pink blanket over her. Harry softly ran a knuckle over her cheek, smiling softly.

"Why would anyone want to leave her?" he asked her. "She's the most perfect baby in the world."

"She is. I feel this attachment to her. Like she needs me and I need her," Hermione agreed. She leant over and kissed Lily's forehead, Harry followed suit, and they left the room, leaving on the magic turning lamp that had butterflies on it, that they had gotten just before; and leaving the baby monitor on, as well, so that they could hear if she was awake. They walked downstairs to the living room, tired but needing to talk. Harry laid down on the couch sprawled out, taking his socks and shoes off. Hermione came sat down in between his legs and leaned back against his chest, putting her legs up on the cushions, right after kicking her socks and shoes off. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight and warm against his chest. They missed this. Being with each other and talking about nothing, just...existing. "Well...what do we do now?" he asked her.

Hermione inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, feeling content, safe, and warm in his arms. "Um, well, we should probably introduce her to my parents. Possibly tomorrow. I hope they're okay with this." She began to draw lazy circles on Harry's thigh with her fingers.

"Why wouldn't they be okay with you adopting a baby girl?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm only seventeen-" she answered.

"And emancipated," Harry interjected. "Look, Hermione, I know they're your parents, but you're seventeen years old, you don't need permission to adopt a child. They're not going to get mad at you for doing the right thing."

"You think so?"

Harry gently pressed his lips to her neck and kissed it lightly. Hermione closed her eyes at the soft touch of his hot lips against her warm skin. "I _know_ so."

"Mmmm..." she moaned softly at the touch of his lips on her neck. He pulled his mouth away, diappointing Hermione, but she hid it well. She kept on with the lazy circles on his leg. Harry closed his eyes at her touch.

They stayed like that for about an hour before they both gave in and went to sleep.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

At about six o'clock the next morning, Harry and Hermione were both woken up by a familiar cry. Harry leapt up out of his bed and ran into the nursury to find Lily sitting up in the bed, crying softly now. "Hey, hey, hey, shh, it's okay, it's okay." Lily raised her arms to be picked up. Her new father complied, lifting her out of the crib and into his arms. She put her cheek on his shoulder and softened her cries.

He realized she needed a diaper change so he put her on the baby changing station and changed her. When he was done, she began to cry again. He picked her up and she did the same; she put her cheek on his shoulder and, as best as she could, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay, it's okay, shh, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." (A/N: got that from Finding Nemo haha) Lily began to calm down and her cries lessened.

He heard a noise behind him so he turned around and began to blush. Hermione was standing there, with a dreamy smile, leaning on the doorway. "You're so cute, Harry." She folded her arms across her chest. She was wearing a pair of pink pajama pants with small brown stripes on them and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Harry thought she'd never looked more beautiful. "Uh, good morning."

"Good morning," she answered back, putting her arms down and walking over to father and daughter. Lily lifted her head to look at her and smiled immediately. "Good morning, Lily." She kissed her temple. "Come on, we need to feed her. Let's go make breakfast."

The young family went down the stairs and into their wonderful kitchen. "I'll feed Lily. Why don't you start cooking breakfast?"

"Sure. Here." He passed the baby over to her. and went get out eggs, bacon, and bread to make toast. Hermione took Lily and put her in the highchair they had bought yesterday and put in there. She strapped her in, put a bib on her, and fed her strained bananas from a jar. She did not make a mess, like most babies do. Hermione was surprised about this. She could tell that Lily would not be a handful, but rather, a very good and well-behaved baby. When she was done, Hermione put some formula into a sippy cup for her and let her drink it while she and Harry ate their breakfast.

"Okay, so I was thinking that I could call my parents and invite them over today to meet Lily," Hermione said taking a bite of her scrambled eggs. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," he smiled and then finishing his bacon. "It'll be nice to see them again."

They both finished their breakfast and Harry gathered both his and her dishes, put them in the sink, and waved his wand. They began to start cleaning themselves and were put back up in the cupboard.

Hermione took the bib off of Lily and got her out of her highchair. She said, "I'm going to go give her a bath. Can you help me?"

"Sure." He followed them upstairs to one of the guest bathrooms and they gave Lily a bath. She splashed Harry and Hermione a few times and they laughed so hard.

After, they dried her off and put her in a cute light blue dress with white stockings, and nice, black shoes.

"Okay, can you watch her while I call my parents?" Hermione asked when they finished dressing her.

"No problem." Harry sat on the ground next to Lily, who was playing with a picture book about unicorns. Hermione left the two and walked downstairs to call her parents. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. It answered on the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mum, how are you?"

_"Hermione? Hello, baby girl! I'm doing fine! You?"_

"I'm fine. Harry's fine, too. Listen, what are you and Dad doing today?" She got straight to it.

_"Nothing, why?"_

"Well, I was wondering if you two would like to come over today. Harry and I have some wonderful news," she said with a soft smile.

_"Are you pregnant?"_

"NO! Of course, not, Mum!" She blushed and they both giggled. "Just please come by the Manor. We'd really appreciate it."

_"Of course, dear. I'll tell your father. What time shall we be over there?"_

"Um, around noon, I guess. Harry and I still need to shower and get ready."

_"Okay, then, I'll see you at noon. I love you!"_

"I love you, too, Mum! Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

She hung up and went back upstairs to Lily's room. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He said beaming as he played with his new daughter.

"My parents are coming around noon and we still need to get showers," she told him.

"Okay, you can go first and I'll watch Lily," he told her. She nodded and left the room, going take a shower.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

An hour later, it was almost noon and the Potter/Grangers were waiting for the arrival of Hermione's parents. They were in the living room, playing with Lily.

The doorbell rang and they immediately stopped. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I'll get the door. You stay here with her." She nodded and he kissed both of their temples; and then went get the door.

He opened it, smiling broadly. "Harry! It's so great to see you!" Jacob Granger cried. He was a tall man, who was about in his mid-forties. He had graying brownish hair and brown eyes. Charlotte Granger had brown, flowing hair, and hazel eyes. She was a petite woman, who was also in her mid-forties, but still looked pretty lovely.

"Harry! I've missed you so much!" Charlotte exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Mrs. Granger!" Harry cried out with a laugh as she embraced him.

"I told you to call me 'Charlotte'," she said and kissed his cheek motherly. It was no secret that she had been on a mission getting her daughter and her daughter's best friend together. She thought it would happen when they moved in together, but she got nothing from them.

"Harry," Jacob held his hand out to him, which Harry shook firmly. Jacob had always liked Harry. He knew that every father was protective of their daughters, but from the first moment he met Harry, he liked him as if he were his own son, or son-in-law.

"Mr. Granger," Harry said letting his hand down.

"Jacob," he corrected. "You're pratically family."

Harry smiled and blushed. "Okay. Let me take your coats." They gave him their outerwear and he put them on the coatrack by the door. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you, dear, I'm fine," Charlotte declined and Jacob shook his him "no".

"Okay, then, come on, Hermione's in the living room. We have a surprise for you." He led them into the living room, where Hermione still sat on the couch with Lily on her lap.

"Hermione." Harry got her attention. She looked up at her parents and smiled. "Hi, Mum, Dad! It's great to see you!"

They smiled and stared at the little girl in Hermione's arms. They were wondering why she had brown hair and emerald-green eyes and looked like their daughter and her best friend.

"Oh, this is Lily. Yesterday Harry and I went grocery shopping and we heard a noise in an alley. We looked and we saw her laying there in a small bundle of blankets almost frozen to death." Charlotte gasped. "Harry and I brought her to the hospital to get her looked at and the Healer there told us she was going to send her to an orphanage. I refused to let her go there. She would not be loved there. So I offered to adopt her and Harry agreed, so you're now looking at Lily Charlotte Granger-Potter," Hermione explained to her parents.

Charlotte smiled, happy that they used her name as her new granddaughter's middle name. "I know this is sudden and you don't have to be her grandparents if you don't want to."

"What? No, you know how long I've wanted grandchildren?!" Charlotte asked them, making them laugh. "Ever since I met Harry."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed and refused to look at each other.

"Well, now you do have a grandchild, Grammy," Harry said with a loving smile. "Poppy." He looked at Jacob, who lightly shoved him, playfully. They all laughed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked.

Charlotte nodded vigoriously, looking at Lily, who was gazing at her in wonderment.

"Lily, this is Grammy, she's nice, she'll give you tons of toys. And that's Poppy. He's very sweet. Come on, baby." She picked her up into her arms and stood up. Charlotte reached over and took her into her arms. Lily didn't fuss that she was out of Hermione's. She smiled at Charlotte.

"You are a cutie. I'm Grammy, sweetheart." She kissed her cheek. "You found yourself a home? You found yourself a family? Hmm?"

Hermione looked at Harry lovingly. He looked back and slightly nodded understandingly.

After a few minutes, Jacob got to hold her and Charlotte and Hermione went talk in the kitchen, while they drank tea.

"So, you and Harry adopted a little girl," Charlotte said to her daughter.

"Yeah," Hermione said nodding.

"Harry's the cutest when he's around Lily. I could see that in there."

Hermione nodded chuckling. "Oh, I know. It's cute and so sweet. He's such a good daddy to her. We haven't had her even twenty-four hours and he's already great with her. He changed her diaper this morning when she woke up. I walked in when he finished changing her. Oh, I was about to die! It was so cute!"

Charlotte dreamily smiled (A/N: they do a lot of smiling haha). "Oh, I remember when you were born and walking in on your father changing you. He put it on backwards!" They burst into laughter.

"Poor Dad."

Once they settled down, Charlotte asked, "Are you and Harry going to get together?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Mum, I've told you this before. We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"But you want to be more, don't you?" her mother asked reading right through her.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," she blushed and took a sip of her tea.

The Granger matriarch decided to change the subject. "How are you liking motherhood?"

"It's great. I love it. Lily is just the sweetest baby I've ever met. I'm quite attached to her." Hermione was beaming.

"Hermione, you're seventeen, and you're a mother. Not many seventeen year old girls would want to be a mother, but you do. You have a good heart."

Her daughter said, "Thank you, Mum. I learned from the best."

Charlotte smiled widely. "Thank you, dear. Now come on, let's go meet the boys and see what they're up to."

Hermione took their teacups and put them in the sink, in which they began to wash themselves, just like with the plates; and they walked back into the living room, finding both Jacob and Harry sitting on the ground with Lily. Harry was more of laying on his back with Lily straddling his stomach, and him holding onto her hands so she didn't fall back. Jacob was sitting next to him and they were looking and making faces at Lily, who was staring at them with a blank expression.

The two women laughed. "Stop terrorizing my daughter!" Hermione exclaimed. She walked to Lily who held out her arms for her to pick her up. Harry stood up and helped Jacob to his feet.

Charlotte was admiring how motherly her daughter was to her granddaughter. The way she held her, the way she kissed her cheek every two minutes. Lily loved it. She loved her new Mummy. She could tell. She was always gazing at her with the widest smile on her face. She would put her head down on her shoulder, close her eyes, and smile in contentment, happy for possibly the first time in her short life. She didn't know what her real parents were like, but she couldn't imagine them making her smile. Charlotte was glad her new granddaughter was happy.

TBC...

Hey hope you liked it. I have no plan to abandon Bitten, fyi. Haha. I thought of this idea a few years ago and got started on it not long ago. Anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter Two: Nursury & Crawling

Hey ya'll! Haha. Glad you liked my story. It took me a while to finally set on an age for Lily. I kept going back and forth. Older and younger. She was originally supposed to be 6 months old, but when I looked online for some 6 month old stuff, it was too complicated, so I stuck with 8 months. I got this idea like a few years ago, but that one was a little different. They were younger and the baby was a newborn, and they didn't adopt it, just watched over it and became her "parents". That story didn't go anywhere. Haha. My sister had a baby about 3 weeks ago, so that's where I got this inspiration. His name is Paul and he looks like an eggroll. His daddy, my bro-in-law is half irish and 1/4 japanese. We call him "Sushi" haha. So Paul is "eggroll". Haha.

I also saw an episode of Smallville, where Clark and Lana find a baby in a field and they sort of look after it. I also got the idea from that, too.

I got sick yesterday, and ended having to come home early from school. Stupid allergies! Stupid winter! Haha. So instead of writing a paper for English that's due on Monday and studying for Mid-terms which starts next week, I wrote this, for you. All day long. Haha.

Oh, and guess who's getting the Ultimate Editions of Harry Potter 1 & 2? MOI! I didn't look for my christmas presents, my step-mom practically showed it to me. She's the worst at hiding presents. She puts them in her closet and I was talking to her and they were practically right in front of my face. Haha. So I accidentally saw them. When we were younger, she used to wrap the presents in white, see-through wrapping paper, so we all knew what were getting. Haha.

So who got Harry Potter 6 DVD? I did! Haha. Right after school, I drove to Target (with is like 2 minutes from my skool) and got it. It was raining and I was going 55 in 50 mph zone. My friend Cayley was driving next to me and she said she saw me. "You were speeding!" I was like "Hey, I was going get tHarry Potter! It's an exception!" Haha.

Who saw the deleted scene where Harry & Hermione are in the Common Room? It's so depressing they left that out!

I was so excited that I reached over 4,000 words on the last chapter. If anyone has read Bitten, knows that I have a little problem with writing very long updates. Haha. So, I was SOOOOO excited!

I have no intention of abandoning Bitten, I just need ideas and I'm sure they'll come to me. So, jmdakbar, please don't roast me! Haha.

Well, this chapter should be good. I'm going to try to put more Harmony bits in. I really liked in the last chapter where they were sitting on the couch and his kissed her neck. Thought that was one of the best bits I've ever written. Hehe.

IMPORTANT! I've decided that Harry and Hermione are eighteen. I know I said they were seventeen, but that was before I realized that this is set in November of 1998, as I want it to be. Lily almost froze to death, because I wanted it to be close to winter. And I had realized that they were looking for Horcruxes in the winter when they were seventeen. So they are eighteen. Also, I have a problem with Hermione being older than Harry. Don't ask why. When I first started reading the series, I always thought she'd turned 11 in her First Year at Hogwarts, so Harry is older.

Well, on with the story.

Chapter Two: Nursury and Crawling

When the Grangers left, Harry and Hermione fed Lily and made sandwiches for themselves. After their late lunch, they decided to get the nursury settled in. So, they grabbed their wands and Lily, and went into the baby room. Hermione loved this room. Her favorite part was the double French doors that opened to get into the room and the other French doors that lead to a balcony outside. Lily decided she wanted to play, so they set he down on the floor and put a few toys by her so she could reach them. Hermione looked at the mustard-colored walls and asked, "So, what color should the walls be?"

"Pink?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

"Hm, I was thinking maybe a light pink on three of the walls and a darker pink on one. (A/N: that's how my neice's room looks like. Hehe.) I think the pink will go well with the white crib."

Harry smiled. "Whatever you say. I'm not good at this."

"I'm sure you'll learn." She kissed his cheek and he blushed. "Okay, let's how about this?" She waved her wand and one wall turned a shade of light pink. Lily looked up in wonder as the wall magically changed. Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Do you like this color, baby girl?" she asked her.

Lily clapped her hands and giggled. Harry and Hermione laughed at their daughter. "She likes it," Harry answered for her, since the eight month old couldn't speak for herself.

So, Hermione waved her wand two more times and two more walls turned the same shade of pink. They turned to the fourth and last wall that was still shaded with an ugly mustard color. '_Honestly, what was Lily Potter thinking?!_' Hermione thought to herself. "I think this wall should be a darker shade of pink, more leaning to a hot pink. Don't you think?" She titled her head to the left side, giving Harry a view of her neck. Harry gazed at the skin on her neck, wanting to kiss it. He did it the night before, but he wanted to do it again. It was so soft and smelled so good. Like cotton candy to Harry (A/N: Candy floss to all you Brits!). Harry had it once when he and Hermione went to a football game (A/N: that's soccer to all Americans! Haha.).

"What do you think?" she asked sending him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh," he stammered and looked at the wall shaking his head of his thoughts. "Yeah, I like it. But why this wall?"

"Well, it's right behind her crib," the other teen replied like that was the most obvious reason.

Harry looked at her, raised his eyebrows, and leaned his head closer, waiting for her to finish. He thought she wasn't done explaining, like she just stopped talking. But, no, she was through. "And...?" he asked.

"That's it. I was finished."

"So the only reason is because it's right behind her crib?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then, I will never understand women and decorating," Harry said shaking his head and chuckling.

"That's why it's left to the women to do that. Men are there for the lifting heavy furniture and heavy boxes and nailing nails into the wall. Right, Lily?" She looked at Lily, who looked up at her, and cooed in agreement.

They laughed again. Harry said, "Alright, then, I'll do what men do. I'll get the new, heavy toy trunk and bring it in here." Hermione nodded as he left. She knelt down to Lily, and played with her until Harry got back.

She looked down at the book he daughter was playing with. It was a children's picture book she'd had as a child about a family that taught young children to read. They had a page where it showed a picture of an older woman with brown hair and brown eyes. It said "Mummy" below the picture. Lily pointed to it the picture and then to the word; and looked up at her. Hermione nodded with a ghost of a smile on her face, but her eyes showing her happiness. "Yes, Lily, that's the Mummy. Like me." She pointed to the word and then pointed to herself, to try to make Lily understand. "See, it's says 'Mummy'. I'm 'Mummy'."

Lily grinned, seeming to know what she said, and was very happy about it.

"See? This is easy," came Harry's voice from the door. They both turned their heads to see Harry standing there. Hermione had to laugh at him.

Instead of using his man muscles, he had levitated the toy trunk with his wand. He grinned. "That's cheating, Harry!" Hermione giggled.

"No, it's not! Not when you're a wizard!" He countered back playfully.

Hermione looked at Lily. "Daddy's funny, isn't he?"

Lily broke into a grin and out of her mouth came a babyish giggle. Harry came forward with the trunk. "Make sure Lily's out of the way."

Hermione grabbed the baby and held her in her lap as Harry passed them with the floating toy trunk and put it on the east wall, right next to the rocking chair. "Phew! That was rough!" he wiped an imaginary bead of sweat on his forehead. Hermione smiled and shook her head at her best friend.

Next came the new dresser. Like the crib, it was white and contrasted well with the pink walls. They put that on the west wall, opposite the toy trunk. Hermione began to fold the new clothes they had gotten for Lily and put them in the drawers. They had gotten nice dresses for parties and Christmas. Hermione did not want these to get wrinkled so she hung them up in the closet. She put Lily's little shoes in the closet as well under the dresses on the floor in a neat row.

Harry shrunk the bookcase and brought it in. It was a very big bookcase. Harry could not believe they had gotten it for her. She was eight months old, for God's sake! He set it on the south wall, the same wall as the door. He unshrunk it watched it grow before his eyes. Lily's eyes widened at what her Daddy was doing.

"And now the books. Hey, Hermione, where did you put the books?" he asked his best friend, who was still putting clothes in the drawers.

"Um, they're in my room. There is like four boxes," she answered.

"Four boxes?!" Harry exclaimed and left the room.

Hermione shook her head smiling. Her mother had given her all of her children's books when she moved out along with all of her stuffed animals. She gave them to her in case Hermione ever had a child. They had also found some of Harry's old things, like a quilt, which they put on the rocker; and an old teddy bear, that was Harry's favorite stuffed animal when he was younger.

Harry walked into Hermione's room. He looked around for the boxes and found them right by the other side of her king-sized bed. He looked at the bedside table at a moving picture that made him smile. It was of the both of them. They were outside in their backyard. It was from Hermione's birthday that year. Her parents had been over and they took a picture with the magical camera Harry had of the two teens. Harry stood behind Hermione with his arms around her waist and his face very close to her cheek. Hermione had put her hands on his and they were both laughing. Harry remembered that day. Right after that picture they had had a cake fight. Harry chased Hermione with pieces of cake. Hermione ran away from him screaming and all four of them laughing.

He smiled one last time before levitating two of the four boxes, wondering why in hell Lily had four boxes. She was eight months old! He reasoned again. But then he stopped himself and realized who her mother was. Of course, it's Hermione! There's no reason for so many books! It's just Hermione! He chuckled and carefully floated the two boxes to the nursury. He set them done before going back and repeating the process with the last two boxes.

"I guess I better get to work on putting these books on this bookcase. Hopefully I'll be done with this by next year," he said playfully. Hermione looked at him and glared, and then stuck her tongue at him. Harry just wanted to bite her tongue off. '_Whoa, where did that come from?_' He shook his head for the second time to ride himself of these thoughts.

"You can start unloading the boxes, but I want to help put the books on the bookshelf," Hermione said closing one of the drawers and opening the last one to put the last few clothes in. "I'm almost done."

Harry turned to look at Lily, who looked back at him. "What your Mummy means, Lily, is that Daddy can start unloading the boxes and hope that I don't ruin any of them, so that she can put them on the bookcase, or else Daddy's head is coming off."

Hermione looked at him with a mock look of surprise, then at Lily. "You're gonna corrupt her and make her think I'm a horrible Mummy!"

"At least she'll be well-behaved," Harry reasoned.

Hermione realized he was right and didn't reply. She turned back to her project and began to finish it. Harry nodded once at Lily, giving her a look that said, "Daddy won that!" and then went back to unloading the books.

A couple of mintues later, Hermione was done putting the clothes in the dresser and Harry was in the process of getting the numerous books out of the first box. "Okay, done with the dresser!" She turned and crawled over to Harry and helped him with the books. Harry had an idea and took out his wand. He murmured a spell so that the bookcase wouldn't fall and hit Lily, although he doubt it ever would; but he still took the precaution. "Good thinking," Hermione said.

"I was afraid it might fall and hit her one day for whatever reason."

"See? You are good at being a Daddy," Hermione cherished him.

Harry blushed again and went back to work.

Hermione turned around and looked at Lily. She was looking at the page that had the picture of a man with black hair and emerald-green eyes. Underneath the picture, like the one with "Mummy", it said "Daddy". Lily looked at Harry and had a curious look on her face. She pointed to the word on the page and then to Harry. Like she knew who he was. Hermione couldn't believe Harry was missing this. "Harry, look," she whispered to him, gesturing to their daughter.

He looked at her and saw what she was doing. "Yes, I'm Daddy, princess." Hermione wanted to cry at the pet name he just called her. It was so sweet. Daddy's little princess. He continued with the books, now onto the next box; but Hermione just stared at him with a loving smile. He noticed that she wasn't working and looked at her. "What?" he asked when he saw her expression.

"That was really sweet, Harry."

"What was?" he asked confused.

"What you called her. 'Princess'."

"Oh," he looked down and blushed shyly.

"You're so cute!" she gushed.

They both laughed and got back to the books. After twenty minutes, they were done with the unloading and the putting the on the bookcase. Hermione put them in age groups. There was section where she could read to Lily now, a section she'd read to her when she was a year old, two years, three, and so on.

"Well, done with the bookcase!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Now what?"

"Now, stuffed animals. I put those in the attic. They, too, are in boxes. Could you go get them and bring these empty ones in there?"

Harry nodded. "Sure." He left and came back with a big box of plush toys. He set it on the ground with a huff. "Okay, where are they going to go?"

"Um, let's see," Hermione replied looking around for an empty spot to put the stuffed animals. "We can put one or two in the crib with her, whatever she likes. And then, we can put some on the window seat. She won't need that for a while. And if we run out of room, we could put the rest on the bookcase in the space that's left."

Harry nodded and tipped the box over and the stuffed animals spilled out. Lily's eyes widened at the colors and animals that came out. She giggled and clapped her hands wanting to get them on the colorful toys. Harry and Hermione sat down and began to show her the plush animals. There were about four teddy bears, two sock monkeys, a few cats and dogs, a duck, a frog, and a turtle.

Lily loved all of the toys, however, three were her favorite. One was a doe, which was strange because Hermione's patronus had changed from an otter to a doe, but they had no idea why. Lily must have known who her mother was and knew her patronus. The second one was a stag, which was Harry's patronus. And the third was a baby fawn. It was Hermione's when she was younger. Her parents had given it to her after they had seen the movie _Bambi_, as the plush was Bambi from the movie. Harry and Hermione blushed at her favorites. The Deer Family.

"These are your favorites?" Hermione asked her.

Lily clapped in agreement.

"She must know who she belongs to." He pointed to the bookcase. "Well, now, everyone knows who her mother is if they just look at the bookcase!"

Hermione shoved him playfully. "Shut up. Come on, let's put the rest up." They began to pick out the biggest ones and put them on the window seat and put the rest of the smaller ones on the bookcase, where they fit nicely.

"I have one other thing," Hermione said and she left the room.

Lily watched her disappear and looked at Harry with an expression that said, "Where'd she go?"

Harry animately shrugged. "I don't know. Your Mummy's a strange one, but we love her."

Hermione came back a minute later, with what looked like a oink jewelry box. She sat down in front of Lily to show her. "Look, Lily, this was Mummy's. It a music box. Watch." She opened it and a pink ballerina was revealed. She wound up the box and "Pachelbel Canon" began to play and the ballerina began to turn slowly (A/N: I used to have something like this, but i dont remember if it played Pachelbel Canon.).

Lily put her finger on the ballerina and smiled slightly. She loved it. Hermione closed it and the music stopped. She put it on an empty bookshelf. "There you go, Lily, now you can look at it."

Lily continued to smile at it. She looked around her new nursury, loving every square inch of it. She could not believe these nice people would do this for her. The other people who had her gave her an old ratty crib with a holey blanket that did not keep her warm. She loved to feel loved. It made her happy and content for the first time in her life. She could tell that her Mummy loved her Daddy. They would give each other looks whenever the other wasn't looking, they would grasp for each other's hand, smile at each other. Lily was only eight months old and did not know what love was, but she could understand it when she was with her new parents and watched them.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

A few days later, an owl had come for them. Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast and watching Hermione feed Lily applesauce, when a brown barn owl came in through the open window. Harry fed it a piece of bacon and took the letter from its beak. He watched it eat the food and take off.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked turning to look at him. Lily got a little fussy when her Mummy stopped feeding her for a few seconds. It was as if she were saying, "Hey, Mummy, I was eating!"

"The Ministry, well, rather, the Magical Child Services Department, but it's in the Ministry," he replied opening it and reading the contents aloud,

"'_Dear Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_'Dorchester Wizarding Hospital has sent us a notice that at 7:56 pm on Friday, November 20th, 1998 _(A/N: It actually was a friday! I looked it up! Hehe.)_, you adopted Lily Charlotte Granger-Potter. We would like to congratulate you on your newly formed parenthood as there is no record of you having another child._

_'Since you two are under the age of twenty-one and have an adopted child, we will send a worker to Number 122 Godric's Row in Dorchester, England at 12 noon on Sunday, December 20th, 1998 to inspect our home and your new daughter. It is only to see if your home is safe and secure to raise a child and to see how the child is fairing. If your home is not suitable, then we will forcibly take the child away._

_'Again, congratulations!_

_'Alberetta Hoskins_

_'Magical Child Services Department  
Ministry of Magic'"_

He finished letter and looked at Hermione, who gazed at him, with a solemn look. Lily seemed to know something was wrong as she'd stopped fussing for Hermione to feed her. She looked sad, as well.

"We have one shot at this, Hermione, or else we lose her," Harry told her seriously.

"I know. We can do it," she replied with a look of pride and confidence. "We will pass this check-up because we are good parents. We will be the best parents ever. We just need to prove that to them."

Harry nodded and picked up his and Hermione's plates. She had been eating while Lily had her food in her mouth. The male teen set them to washing and watched his daughter finish eating. When she was done, Hermione picked her up and gave her a bath. They fell into this routine fairly quickly.

After Harry and Hermione showered, they lounged in the living room, with a few toys for Lily.

"Harry, I've been reading some parenting books and they say we should try to start getting her to crawl," Hermione suggested as Lily played with a toy broomstick that had been Harry's, that they found in his crib when they first moved in.

"Okay, that sounds good," he nodded.

Hermione turned her attention to Lily. "Lily, I want to teach to something." She looked blankly at her. "I want to show you how to crawl. Come on, watch Mummy." Hermione got on her hands and knees. Harry laughed at her slow crawl across the room. She mock-glared at him again.

"Harry, put her on her hands and knees and try to get her to crawl to me." Harry did as she said. Lily looked up at him in question, as if saying, "What am I supposed to do, Daddy?"

"Okay, Lily, I'll show you." He got on his hands and knees as well and slowly put his right hand and left leg forward and did the same with his left hand and right leg. "Just like this." He then stopped and got behind her and showed her by moving her right hand slightly forward and then her left.

Lily began to rock back and forth on her knees. "There, you got the idea!" She smiled at her Mummy's praise.

"Come on, Lily, crawl to Mummy!" Hermione called her over, clapping her hands together lightly.

"You can do it, princess. Just like Mummy and I showed you," Harry encouraged.

The eight month old put her right hand and left leg forward slowly and then her left hand and right leg, then right and left, then left and right, all the way until she crawled into her Mummy's arms.

"Yay!" they cheered when she reached her.

Hermione kissed her cheek and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, Lily."

Harry scooted over to the two women in his life. "Good job, princess!" He kissed her other cheek and then kissed her mother's, making both of them blush a little.

Lily clapped her hands and giggled thinking '_Silly Mummy and Daddy_.'

TBC...

Well there's chapter two! Hope you liked it! I know babies don't crawl that fast, but she's magical! Haha! I know lame excuse, but oh well i dont care. Well, please review!


	3. Chapter Three: The Vistor and Xmas Eve

Hey thanks for your awesome reviews! Well, I started feeling better this morning but then I made the mistake of going to my granny's house for her birthday and she has a cat, which I'm highly allergic of, so I'm kinda back to being sick. But i took sum meds which better work! Haha.

To answer your questions, almightyswot: uh, yeah, Ron and Weaselys don't exist in this story. I know if your mad, but I just don't like them. They kinda annoy me, please don't hate me! Hehe.

And I know babies start crawling at 8 months but she's not even standing up and my nephew started standing up before he could crawl, so I was kinda worried because I wasn't accurate, oh well.

I still have one more day to do my homework, so its no biggie. Hehe. Besides I just have to revise the paper, I dont actually have to come up with a topic and write something new.

So this chappie is about a month later in December close to Christmas, which I think is going to be cute.

Chapter Three: The Visitor and Christmas Eve

A month later, Lily was crawling all over the place. She was everywhere, in the pantry, in the bathroom, in her room, in her Mummy's room, in her Daddy's room. They had to start baby-proofing the Manor. It was five days until Christmas, and the young Potter family was getting excited. Harry and Hermione put the artificial tree up (A/N: we have an artificial tree, so I dont know any different. haha), and Harry lifted Lily into his arms and let her put the star on the top.

Lily was so intrigued by the lights on the tree and the colorful boxes under it. A couple of times Harry and Hermione had to scold her for trying to open one. Each parent went out to the store by themselves to shop for Christmas presents while the other stayed home with the baby.

One day the week before, Hermione's parents came over and they all took a picture together and then Charlotte and Jacob took a picture of the happy Potters. They got them developed and blew the picture with the three of them up, frames it, and put it over the mantlepiece, as a family portait.

Today was a special day. Today was the day the the worker from the Ministry was going to come and inspect their home. Hermione made sure everything was spotless and in order. She bathed Lily and dressed her all pretty and cute in a beautiful winter dress that was pink as well as her shoes.

They all got dressed up pretty nicely and awaited the arrivial of their visitor.

Finally noon rolled around and as the clock struck twelve, the doorbell rang. Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded. They both stood up, Hermione with Lily in her arms, and went to get the door. Harry opened it and a tall man, about in his mid-fifties, stood there. He was dressed in black robes and had a quill and parchment in his hand. He had a serious look on his face, but smiled when he looked at them.

"Hello, sir, you must be from the Ministry," Harry greeted, holding out his hand with a polite smile.

The man shook it gratefully, "Yes, I'm John Barrows, with the Magical Child Services Department at the Ministry. You must be Mr. Harry Potter."

"Yes, it is. This is Hermione Granger and our daughter, Lily," Harry introduced.

Hermione shook hands with him and Lily smiled at him. "Come in," Harry urged in and they stepped aside to let him in.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, thank you. I sure would like to get this over with. I feel like I'm intruding your Christmas time," Mr. Barrows said with a smile.

"Alright, then, sir, what's first on the agenda?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind, if we could just..." he trailed off gesturing to the living room.

"Oh! Yeah, come on, let's go sit down," Harry led them into the living room. Mr. Barrows sat in a chair, while Harry, Hermione, and Lily sat on the couch.

"So, you two live here, but you're not...?" Mr. Barrows asked.

"No! We're just best friends. Just best friends," Harry answered.

Mr. Barrows wrote something down on his parchment. Harry craned his neck to see what it was, but could not see it. Mr. Barrows looked up and gazed at Lily. "How old is she?"

"She's about nine months, the Healer said," Hermione answered.

"Has she learned to crawl yet?"

"Yes, she began about a month ago. We taught her."

"Alright," Barrows wrote something else down.

"Okay, is she sleeping well?"

"She sleeps pretty well, about nine-ten hours a night and we put her down for a nap three times a day, maybe, depends on how she's feeling," Hermione was on a roll.

"Okay, I'd like to see your house, if you don't mind."

"Sure." Harry stood up and brought him to every part of the house, the kitchen, the dining room, the library, the study, his room, Hermione's room, the nursury.

Hermione had stayed in the living room with Lily. Lily played with her Mummy's necklace curiously. Then looked up at her, seeming kind of sad. Hermione noticed. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you sad?" Lily looked towards the way Daddy and Barrows left and then looked back at Mummy.

"Oh, you're scared you're going to be taken away from us," Hermione said, astonished that she could understand not only her but the situation. "Look at me, Lily." The little baby girl flicked her eyes to her Mummy's and stared at her. "You are our baby girl. You are _never _going to be taken away from me or Daddy. We love you so much. You're the most prefect little baby in the whole world. It's sad that other people don't think so." She was referring to Lily's real parents, the ones who had abandoned her. "You are staying right here and never leaving, I promise." Lily wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and hugged her. Hermione hugged her back real tight, never wanting to let her go. She kissed the side of her head.

Harry and Barrows came in and gazed upon mother and child. Hermione embarrassedly wiped stray tears and smiled at Harry, who gave her one of comfort. Barrows looked at the young mother and said, "Your home is lovely and a perfect environment to raise a child. However, we cannot give you an 'okay', so Lily's not permanently yours until we give you the notice."

The two parents looked at each other and smiled. Then Harry led Barrows to the front door to let him out. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Barrows." He stuck out his hand for him to shake.

Barrows shook it and said, "It was nice meeting you, too, Mr. Potter. We'll be sending you a notice by owl in about a month. Have a merry Christmas!"

"You, too, sir. Thank you!" He shut the door as he went out.

Harry went back into the living room, where Hermione was holding a sleeping Lily. "I think that went well."

"Yeah," she replied as he plopped onto the couch next to her. "She's out." She gestured to the sleeping girl.

Harry chuckled and ran his hand over her cheek. "I'll go put her in her crib." Hermione stood and left the room with Lily in her arms, dozing. Harry watched them leave, glad to have such a wonderful family.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Four days past, and it was Christmas Eve. Harry, Hermione, and Lily were going over to the Grangers for Christmas Eve dinner. Lily wore a red-and-black-checkered dress, with a white sweater, white stockings, black dressy shoes, and Hermione put a red barrette in her hair.

Hermione was wearing a black and white, flowy dress, that went down to just above her knees, a black cardigan, black high heels, and her hair was curled. Harry thought she looked so beautiful.

Harry was wearing a dark maroon shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black tie (A/N: yes i know you're tired of black! Oh well, its Christmasy to me! Haha!). Hermione thought he looked very handsome.

When Harry first saw her coming out from the hallway to wear Lily and he were waiting in the living room, he stopped dead and smiled. She twirled for him. "What do you think?"

"You look...amazing!"

She blushed and picked up Lily. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Harry grabbed her and Lily and they apparated to the car in the garage. It was quicker. They strapped her in and got in themselves and Harry drove off to the Granger household.

When they arrived, they parked and got out of the SUV, walking up to the front door. Hermione knocked and a few seconds later, the door opened revealing Charlotte. "Harry, Hermione, Lily, so glad you're here!" She kissed each of them and let them in. "Come in, come in!"

Jacob was in the kitchen, getting the turkey out of the oven. "Hey, kids!" He put it down and rushed over hug them.

"Dad! Merry Christmas eve!" They all exchanged greetings and Hermione put Lily down on the floor, in which she just crawled back to her Mummy. "Can't stay away can you?"

"I think she likes your perfume," Charlotte reasoned.

"No, I think she likes you," Harry protested gazing at her, smiling. She smiled back and picked her daughter back up. "I better go feed her. She's getting hungry." She brought her over to the highchair and strapped her into it and fed her a Christmas meal, strained sweet potatoes and green beans. Jacob gave Harry a soda to drink, since he was driving home. "Here, son."

"Oh, thank you, sir." He took it gratefully.

"We have some presents for Lily."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Charlotte said that she can open the ones from us tonight."

"Okay, yeah, that'll be okay."

After Lily ate, Hermione put her in a pack n' play that Charlotte had gotten for Lily; so that the adults could eat and she couldn't crawl and get into anything. Lily was, of course, very upset about this, but once Harry gave her a few toys to play with, she calmed down.

The feast consisted of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and corn bread dressing. Harry never had a better meal than the Grangers' cooking. He felt so stuffed. But when Charlotte brought out the pumpkin pie (A/N: hehe), he groaned, knowing that it looked so good not to eat it. So he had a small piece and it was to die for.

After dinner, they took Lily, to her happiness, out f the pack n' play and set her on the ground so that she could open the presents from the grandparents. There were two of them. Hermione set her in her lap and Charlotte gave her one that was red and green-striped with a green bow wrapped around. "Here, watch, Lily," Hermione showed her how to open it. "You take the bow off, like this, and pull the paper off, like this." She took the bow off and ripped a small piece of the beautiful wrapping paper off and let Lily do the rest. Lily ripped it off as fast as she could and then looked at her Mummy as if to say, "Am I doing this right, Mummy?" Hermione nodded, urging her to continue. Once Lily got the wrapping paper off, she gasped very, _very **very **_cutely. They all chuckled as she opened the box and revealed a baby doll. That was the only thing Lily did not have that all baby girlss did. It had blonde hair, brown eyes, and had a pink dress on (A/N: i know you're tired of pink dresses, but its a girl! haha). Lily thought it was so perfect for her.

Hermione smiled and a tear leaked out of her eye. Like most of Lily's stuffed animals, this doll once belonged to her. It was her favorite thing in the world when she was Lily's age. They all just wanted to die at what Lily did next. She looked at her Mummy and saw that she was crying. She turned around and, with her thumb wiped a stray tear off of her face. "Don't cry, Mummy, it's okay," she wanted to say. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and hugged her for a few seconds and then said, "Come on, let's open your second present."

Charlotte gave them a present that was wrapped in the same wrapping paper, but it wasn't a box. It felt soft and flexible. Lily knew what to do now, without Hermione's help. She took off the wrapping paper to find a colorful quilt. However, it was what was on it that caught their attentions. The whole quilt was made up of squares, but instead of patterns it contained sayings and in a few, pictures. In the exact middle square, it said, "Welcome to the Family, Lily!" To the right of it, was a picture of the two grandparents. To the left of the middle, was the smae picture they had over their mantlepiece of the young family. There were sayings every now and then of quotes about family, sewn into the fabric. Hermione looked at her mother, and knew this was her artwork. "Mum..." she said beginning to tear up again. She gave Lily to Harry, stood up and walked over to Charlotte and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much." She turned to her dad and hugged him as well. "I love you both."

"We love you, too, dear."

Hermione wiped her eyes and waved her wand to refreshen her make-up, happy that both of her parents were permanently accepting of her adopting a baby girl.

Soon it was time to go. Hermione picked Lily up into her arms and they said their goodbyes. But before they could go out the door, Jacob stopped them. "Uh, Harry, Hermione..."

"Yeah?"

"Look up."

They did and blushed. Mistletoe.

"Um,..." Harry stammered and began to lean in. Hermione complied but hurriedly gave Lily, who was asleep, to her Mum, and kissed Harry on the lips. It was supposed to be a peck, but it soon deepened into a full-out snog. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Tongues clashed. Sparks went off. It lasted for about thirty seconds before they heard Jacob's throat clear.

They pulled away, blushing furiously and not looking at anyone. "Sorry."

"So, we'll come at around noon tomorrow," Charlotte said smiling at what just took place.

The two teens nodded and Hermione grabbed Lily. They both left and drove home. No one speaking until they got home. Hermione brought Lily into her room and waved her wand so that she was in her pajamas. It was a quick way to change her without waking her up. She put her in her crib, laid her new quilt on her, and set her new baby doll next to her. She kissed her head goodnight. Harry was behind her and did as well. She flinched when she saw him, not realizing he was there.

He smiled and they left the room, shutting the door, but leaving a crack.

"We need to talk," he said.

She nodded, wondering where this was going to go. "Yeah."

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. "We need to talk about that kiss."

"Yeah, I liked it," Hermione said going red and looking away. Harry looked at her surprised and smiling widely. "You did?"

She looked at him now that he was looking at her. "Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did. So,...we both liked it. Now what do we do?"

"Try again." He looked confused as what she meant, but then understood as she leant over to him, grabbed his jaw and kissed his lips. He grabbed her waist and pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. It was a passionate, loving, and wonderful kiss shared between two best friends, who might possibly start something more. Harry broke away for air. "Wow."

"Yeah." Once they regained their breath, Hermione pushed him against the arm of the couch and straddled his hips, cupping his face, as she practically sucked it off of his head (A/N: I know that doesn't sound right (as in clean) but they're still kissing Haha) and loosened his tie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hermione..." Harry said as he broke away. "I think we should take this slow, you know?" She nodded smiling, and kissed him again.

"So, does that mean we're together now?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

"We can be whatever you want us to be," he replied.

She grinned and gave her answer with another long kiss.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Up the stairs and down the hall, a baby girl lay sleeping in her crib.

She smiled.

TBC...

Hey I hoped you liked this chappie. Its kind of short, I know, but I liked it. Well, Harry and Hermione are finally together. The kissing scene was inspired by my own first kiss which happened less than 24 hours ago. Yay! We didn't kiss like that. But there was tongue involved. Hehe.

I think my fav part of writing this was the last part. It's so cute.

Well, this is my last post for now. Got to go to church and write that paper and do mid-term shit that I've been holding off for YOU. haha. Just kidding. Thank you so much for the reviews.

And I do not know why the Ministry never inspected the Dursleys. Dumbledore must have had something to do with it, I guess or its probably a new department. Whatever you want to believe. Haha. Anyway, please, review!

Later!


	4. Ch 4: Xmas Day, Talking, and Walking

Hey thanks for all of the reviews. Well, I finished my English paper. Didn't take long at all. Like 7 minutes. Haha. But this might be my last post for a while because mid-terms are next week. Vomit! I might write in a bit at night when I can find time to put some stuff in, so that when I finish the chapter, I can just post it.

Hope ya'll are loving my story! I liked the end of the last chapter. Sha (means "how cute!")! Haha.

Also, I didn't say this in my last update, but thanx for all y'all who told me 2 feel better! Really appreciate it!

Just to let you know, I saw my 3-4 week old nephew today and they dressed him up in a cute reindeer outfit. Cutest fucking thing I've seen in my life!

almightyswot, I looked at your profile. OMG! That kitten is freaking cute! It gives me an idea! Maybe I'll put it in later. Haha.

Well, here's chapter 4!

Chapter Four: Xmas Day, Talking, and Walking

The next morning, Hermione woke up at six o'clock Christmas morning to Lily crying on the baby monitor. She groaned when she saw what time it was. '_If it wasn't Christmas, I would go back to sleep,_' she thought to herself. She rolled out of bed thinking that Lily must know what day it is and wanted to wake her parents up. She walked out her room and saw Harry standing there, walking down the hallway to Lily's room.

She smiled, remembering the night before. He looked so cute in his red plaid pajama pants and green t-shirt that brought out his eyes. His hair was sticking up at the ends, making him look like the eleven year old she fell in love with. He rubbed his eye and shuffled his feet sleepily. When he looked at her, he smiled shyly. "'Morning. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" she said back. He walked to her and she kissed his lips tenderly. He kissed her back surprised. When they pulled back, they both had goofy grins on their face. "Come on, we better get Lily."

They walked into the nursury and smiled at their daughter. She was standing up by herself in her crib, holding onto the rails. Hermione gasped. "Lily! You're standing up by yourself!" Lily grinned when she saw them and raised her arms to be picked up. Both parents smelled a scent that could only mean one thing. Hermione changed Lily's diaper so that she could smell fresh and clean for Christmas morning.

"Good morning, Lily!" she said after she changed her. "Merry Christmas, baby girl! Do you want to open some presents?!" The little girl giggled and Harry kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, princess!"

They walked into the family room and looked under the tree at the presents. "Come on, let's go eat first before we open presents. Lily won't mind," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded seeing as this was a very good idea. They ate breakfast and went back to the tree to open their presents.

Harry summoned his moving picture camera and Hermione's regular camera to take pictures of Lily's first Christmas. He took pictures of Lily, with Lily, and with her Mummy. "Okay, who should go first?" He asked. "I think...Lily should open her presents first, what do you think, Mummy?"

"I think that's perfect, since it's Lily's first Christmas," Hermione said both of them sitting on the floor with Lily in Harry's lap this time. "Okay, I think Daddy's present sould be opened first." Hermione looked around and found the gift from Harry to Lily and gave it to her.

Lily knew what to do. She remembered from the night before. She unwrapped the gift, tearing the paper off and putting it on the floor. Hermione summoned an empty trash bag to put the garbage in. Lily smiled brightly. It was a toy phone that helped you learn numbers. Lily pressed the number one and it lit up and a female voice said, "One!" She flinched and looked up at Harry, who nodded and said, "It's okay. You're fine."

Harry took it out of her hands to get the toy out of the box, while Lily opened the one from Hermione. It was a photograph of her and Harry. It looked just like the picture Hermione had on her bedside table. Lily looked at it, with a ghost of a smile on her face. "It's a picture, Lily. It's of Daddy and Mummy. We're going to put it on your nightstand, so that you can see it through the rails on your crib. We'll always watch over you, Lily."

Lily ran a finger over the face of her Daddy and then her Mummy on the glass of the photograph. She set it down on the floor, with the stand open, so that she could look at it. "You have more presents, Lily, but I think we'll let Mummy open one. How about that, princess?" Harry asked her tickling her sides, making her laugh.

Harry grabbed a present for Hermione from him and gave it to her. It was a small, velvet box, shaped like a rectangle. She opened it and gasped at its contents. It was a necklace of a stag, a doe, and a fawn. "Harry...it's beautiful!"

"I, uh, I had it made at a jewlery store," Harry said nervously rubbing his hair through his fingers.

"It's perfect, Harry." She got on her knees to kiss him. Harry set Lily aside so that they wouldn't crush her when they kissed. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss. He kissed her back with as much force as she put in. After about fifteen seconds, they broke apart to a babyish coo. They turned to Lily, who had put her hands over her eyes, shielding them and shaking her head, but still had a smile on her face.

They smiled and laughed.

"Here, Harry, it's from me." Harry took her gift, which was square-shaped. He stopped and said, "Before I open this, I just want to say, I bet it's a book."

"Open it and see," Hermione said smiling.

He unwrapped it and said, "It is a book!" But it wasn't just any book. It was _Being a Daddy for Dummies_ (A/N: I know it doesn't exist but I thought it was cute.). Harry had to laugh at the title. "Thanks, Hermione!" He kissed her mouth again, but pulled apart at a flash. They looked at Lily, who had taken a picture of them with Hermione's camera. Harry looked at Hermione and asked her, "How does she know how to work that?"

"I have no idea," she replied with a smile. Lily grinned at them.

They continued to open presents until they were all gone. Lily got a toy in which she could learn letters from; a few more children's books, obviously from Hermione; a stuffed lion; and, another picture, but was of herself this time.

Hermione got a book on mothering from Harry and they all had a laugh over that one; and a cookbook. Since she was a mother now, Harry thought it best for to learn to cook. "If it doesn't help you, then I'll take the risk and teach you." Hermione playfully hit him on the leg.

Harry got a new broomstick, which he was so excited about; and a couple of new, nice shirts that Hermione thought were really cute.

They each to showers and gave Lily a bath and got ready for when the Grangers were to get there.

At noon, the doorbell rang and Hermione got it. Standing there were the patriarch and matriarch of the Granger family. Charlotte was holdng one present in her arms. It was square and looked like a book. She smiled and welcomed them in. They exchanged their "merry Christmas"es and went into the kitchen where Harry had put the food on the table in the dinig room. Harry took the oven mitts off of his hands and hugged his best friend's parents.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Harry, dear!"

Harry shook Jacob's hand. "Merry Christmas, Harry!"

"You, too, sir. Well, I thought we could just get down to business and eat," Harry said chuckling. They all laughed and went right ahead. It was pretty much the same food they had eaten the night before, just a different cook.

They all laughed as they exchanged stories of what each got. Lily laughed along with them in her highchair, not knowing what they were laughing at.

After lunch, Hermione showed her mother pictures of Lily opening her presents from her regular Canon camera. Charlotte gushed at how cute she looked with her stuffed lion. She smiled when she passed the picture Lily took of Harry and Hermione kissing. "Lily took that," Hermione said.

"She did?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Yeah, we can't explain it, except my daughter's a genius!" They laughed at this.

Once everything settled down, Charlotte said, "We only have one present this year, but it's for the both of you." She gave Hermione the gift. She opened it and smiled. "Oh, my God, Mum!" It was a big photo album, that could hold four pictures a page. She opened it and saw that a page was already filled in. There was a picture of her parents, then one of both Harry and Hermione, one of three of them, and lastly one of all five of them.

"Mum, Dad, this is amazing!" She, with Harry, stood up and hugged her parents.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Charlotte, Hermione, and Lily were in the dinig room still, while Harry and Jacob went to Grangers house to help them pack their car for their trip to Australia they were going to take for the Christmas holidays. They were going to pack their car up when they got home from the Manor, but then realized they wanted to stay longer, so the two men went to pack the car. Hermione and Charlotte were sitting at the table, while Lily was free to crawl around and explore.

"So, Hermione, dear, obviously you and Harry are together?"

Hermione blushed beet red. "Yes, we talked about the mistletoe last night and we kissed some more. We kind of just...clicked."

"I'm so happy you two figured it out!" They both laughed.

"Lily, don't leave the dining room!" Hermione called as Lily had crawled over to the door of the dining room towards the kitchen. Lily looked at her confused. "Stay in here, baby girl!" Lily turned around and crawled back to her Mummy and Grammy. She lifted herself up using Hermione's leg, begging for her to hold her. Hermione complied and set her on her lap.

Lily's Grammy looked at her dreamily. "Now, you can be a proper family. You and Harry can raise Lily and possibly have more little Potters."

"Possibly," Hermione said with a far-off look on her face, dreaming about the future. She and Harry have three children, including Lily. Two girls and one boy. Each of them have her brown hair and Harry's green eyes.

Charlotte smiled. "Dear, you're in love."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I know."

Charlotte kissed the top of her head and they heard a honk outside. "That will be your father. We're leaving now." The two of them, with Lily in Hermione's arms, walked outside. The men were back. Harry and Jacob got out of the car. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye. "'Bye, have a safe trip. Call me when you land."

"We will, dear."

Harry shook Jacob's hand and hugged Charlotte. Both of them kissed Lily goodbye, who waved as they backed out the driveway. When they were out of sight, Harry led them back in. "Come on, it's freezing!" He shut the door and locked it.

"Okay, I'm going put her down for a nap. Why don't you start cleaning up in the kitchen and dining room?" Hermione said as Lily gave a cute yawn.

"Sure." He kissed Lily's forehead. "Goodnight, princess." Then his kiss her mother's lips. Hermione turned and left, but not before picking up the picture frame of her and Harry for Lily.

Harry went pick up today's lunch in the kitchen and dining room.

Meanwhile in Lily's room, Hermione set her in her crib. "Alright, Lily, it's time to take a nap." Lily looked sullen, but did as her mother told her. She laid down and rested her head on the soft crib sheets. Hermione covered her with her quilt and wanted to die when Lily grabbed her doll to tuck under her arm as she slept. She set the picture frame on the bedside table, in front of Lily's face, so that she could look at it when she wanted.

Hermione kissed the side of her head and left. "Goodnight, Lily, see you in a little bit."

Lily smiled as she gazed at the picture and drifted off to sleep.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Hermione walked back into the family to find Harry sitting in the couch reading the parenting book she got him. "I thought I told you to pick up the food?"

"All done," he answered looking at her.

"What? How-"

"Magic," he answered smiling.

"You!" she smiled anyway and jumped on him. He laughed and put the book down, gazing at the beautiful woman straddling him. She leant down and captured his mouth with hers. She forced her tongue in his mouth, battling with his. He grabbed her waist and began to massage her hips, while they grinded into his, making him moan and he pulled away. "We should stop."

"You're right," she agreed and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her around her bottom as he felt her warm breath on his neck. She suddenly said in a small voice, "I love you."

He looked at her, confused and a small smile went to his face. "W-what?"

"I love you," she repeated.

"I love you, too," he said making her smile. They came together in another long kiss, happy that they were together now.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

In January, the snow was still heavy and still not safe to go play outside. Lily was happy though to be with her parents inside. She sat on the floor of the family room, "reading" her new books Hermione had bought her. Harry and Hermione were lying on the couch, Hermione laying on top of Harry, practically molded into him. They both gazed at their daughter, who would every so often look up at them. Hermione got kind of tired and looked the other way to take a small nap. Harry looked down at her smiling.

Lily looked at them and crawled over to the couch. She pulled herself up and stood on her feet, wobbling a little. What came next woke Hermione up and made her and Harry stare at her.

"Mum-my, Dad-dy."

They looked at her with surprise. "Did she just-" Hermione was cut off.

"Yeah." Hermione lifted herself up and Harry turned to sit, while Hermione sat next to him.

"Lily, say it again." She stared at them blankly.

"Come on, you can do it. Say, 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' again," Hermione urged.

"Mummy. Daddy," she repeated.

Both parents grinned and Hermione lifted her into her arms. "You know how much I love you, Lily?"

"Mummy!"

"So much for words." She kissed her cheek.

Lily looked at Harry. "Daddy!" He kissed her forehead. "Good job, princess. I love you, too."

After a few days, her second word to Hermione's happiness was "book".

Harry countered, "She really is your daughter." They laughed and he kissed her.

Just then an owl hooted outside. They looked and saw a brown Ministry owl with a letter in its beak. "Hermione, that's the letter from the Magical Child Services Department."

Harry let the bird in and took the letter from its mouth, opened it, and read it aloud,

"'_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger,_

_'Your inspection has been looked over and compromised. We are pleased to inform you that you are to keep Lily Charlotte Granger-Potter in your custody. We found nothing wrong with your inspection and find your home suitable to raise a child._

_'Congratulations!_

_'Alberetta Hoskins  
'Magical Child Services Department'_'

Hermione smiled. "We did it. She's ours. Forever." They smiled and sandwiched Lily in a family hug.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

The next month rolled by and Hermione and Harry decided to teach Lily to walk. Harry stood her up on her feet with her hands in his fingers, holding her up. "Mummy!" Hermione was kneeling on the heels of her feet ten feet away. "Come on, Lily, walk to Mummy!" Harry was getting deja vu from when they taught Lily to crawl.

They started out a few steps then Harry took his fingers out from her hands and let her go by herself. She walked a step and then fell down on her bottom, the diaper cushioning her fall (A/N: that made me laugh when I wrote it! Haha). She looked at Harry in wonderment. "Daddy?"

"It's okay. You're fine. Shake it off." He picked her up off the floor. "Let's try it again." He held her hands again and they tried walking again. They took a few steps then he let go and watched her slowly walk to Hermione's outstretched arms. "Mummy!" She fell into her mother's arms. Hermione laughed and kissed her cheek. "You did it, Lily!"

Harry came to them and hugged her. "See? Daddy helped you. Can you say that? 'Help'?"

"Help!" Lily exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Very good, princess."

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Somewhere far away in a dark place, an evil scream erupted as a new dark lord arose and wanted one thing.

The adopted child of Harry Potter.

TBC...

Ohhh. Scary. Haha. I decided to take it darker because stories need plot. And I was in desparate need of one. So I added this.

Hope y'all liked it. Lily's talking and walking. Yay!

If anyone knows how to link things onto here pleez tell me bc I was trying to put a link of this freakn cute baby girl, who I imagined what Lily looked like and I can't so if anyone can tell me, pleez do!

Pleez review!


	5. Ch 5: Nightmare and Question

Hey so this is midterm-ish week for me. So I'll try to get write every now and then and try to get this posted. Thanks to Hp-Twil-Fan for telling me how to do that! And it's not Voldemort who's come back to power, he's gone for good, but rather an avenger. It's someone we all know and hate and you will probably guess right about now and get it right. Haha. And I can't promise you he won't touch a hair on Lily's head, but I can promise you that he should never mess with her or her family, even at her young age!

The dark lord knows about her from spies in the Ministry. Must've looked up their file.

For those who were wondering where the Weaselys are, they don't exist in my story. I do not favor them, therefore I do not write about them very often. I'm sorry to all the Weasely-lovers out there! Haha.

Anyway here's chapter 5! This is set in April 1999. Lily had a birthday so she's one. Harry and Hermione don't know her birthday, so they just picked a day in March.

Chapter Five: New Threat

"Mummy! Daddy!" a cry erupted throughout the whole household at about midnight. Both Harry and Hermione jumped out their beds to run to the nursury to Lily. She was standing up in her crib, crying. When she saw them, she held out her arms. Hermione lifted her into her arms and she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Shh, it's okay, Lily, it's fine, what's wrong?"

"S-scared."

"Of what, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Bad man," she replied shaking with sobs into Hermione's shoulder.

"What bad man, princess?" Harry asked stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Bad man hurt Daddy and Mummy. Green. Wiwy weft awone." A tear rolled down her cheek. (A/N: just in case u didnt catch that: she said "lily left alone" haha. fyi)

Harry looked at Hermione worried that something was wrong. They knew what "green" meant. The Killing Curse. They just didn't know how she knew about that. They had never, ever used it. How could she know? They could tell their daughter was special in that way.

"Scared, Mummy. Don't weave me." Their hearts broke.

"Come on, both of you, come sleep with me in my room so she won't get scared," Harry said leading them out if the nursury to his room. Hermione set Lily in the middle of Harry's king-sized bed and got in next to her. Harry slipped in on the other side. Hermione began to stroke Lily's hair, soothing her and calming her down. Lily looked up at her with her emerald-green eyes that Hermione loved so much. She smiled down at her and began to hum and sing a soft lullaby.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mummy's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_"And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mummy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_"And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mummy's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_"And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mummy's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_"And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mummy's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_"And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mummy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_"And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mummy's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_"And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest baby in town."_

They watched as Lily closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight, baby girl," Hermione kissed her temple and Harry followed suit with, "Goodnight, princess." He looked over at Hermione with a soft smile. She returned him one.

"Goodnight, Hermione, I love you."

"Goodnight, Harry, I love you, too." They laid down underneath the covers and joined Lily in dreamland.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

The next morning, Harry woke up to Lily's sleeping face right in front of his. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. He noticed movement behind her and saw her mother gazing at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Harry."

He turned behind him and reached for his glasses. He put them on and looked back at Lily. "What do you think was wrong last night? How did she know the Killing Curse was green?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that whatever she dreamed about scared the life out of her. Why would she dream about Voldemort? Voldemort died before she was born. How would she know who he was?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe she wasn't dreaming about him. Maybe it was someone else." Then he had an idea. "Hey, do you think I could use Legilimency on her?"

"I guess, I mean if she relived it, she might get spooked again. She's asleep, just try it," Hermione said uncertainly.

Harry nodded and stroked Lily's hair. "Please forgive me." He inhaled, grabbed his wand, and said, "_Legilimens_!"

He entered her mind. He saw countless images and memories of Lily's past. None, however, were of her real parents. He sifted through them, seeing many, _many_ memories of himself and Hermione. The first was of Lily meeting himself and Hermione for the first time.

_Lily's eyes fell onto his and Hermione's. He felt her emotions change dramatically from frightened and cold to safe and warm in Hermione's arms. He felt a strange connection that happened when her eyes met theirs. Like a bond forming between the three of them. '_Was this what Lily felt when she met us?' _he thought to himself. '_A bond? Is she bonded to us?'_ He smiled and went through more memories._

_He saw Lily learning to walk, crawl, talk again, but through her eyes. He saw other images of him and Hermione that he did not recognize. He realized that he had arrived to her dreams. He searched for her latest dream. Finally, he found it._

_It started off simple and happy. He, Lily, and Hermione were in their house sitting on the floor of the family room, playing with toys. It was a cold, dark, and quiet night, but inside the Potter Manor, it was warm and cozy in front of the fireplace. He looked at Hermione's beautiful and content face. He noticed a sparkle on her hand. A beautiful diamond ring. He recognized it as his mother's. He looked at his own hands and saw a gold band around his ring finger on his left hand. He smiled, realizing he and Hermione were married in Lily's dream.__ They were having a good time until the fire went out and it got cold. There was still light from some candles that were scattered around, so they weren't in complete darkness._

_All three of them looked at each other, puzzled. Harry got up and went to light the fire again, when he saw movement outside. He walked to the window and looked out, seeing three figures about to walk through the gate. He gasped and shut the curtains, making sure they couldn't see their silhouettes and turned to his girlfriend, or wife now, and their daughter, who were looking at him confused._

_"He's here, Hermione! Take Lily and go!" Harry saw himself shout to her. Harry was immediately reminded of what occurred on Halloween night in that very house seventeen years before._

_History was repeating itself._

_Hermione complied and grabbed her daughter off the floor. "What about you, Harry?"_

_"I'll be fine. I'll fight him off. Go!" Hermione reluctantly ran away up the stairs and to Lily's room._

_Harry saw himself grab his wand and wait for whoever it was to open the door. It came a minute later and Harry's jaw dropped at who it was. It wasn't Voldemort like Hermione thought it was. It was his best Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy and two other Death Eaters._

_"Potter, we meet again."_

_"For the last time."_

_Malfoy laughed evilly. "Yeah, exactly. One will die tonight and it's not going to be me or you. Where's the child?"_

_"What do you mean?" Dream-Harry asked fatherly instincts taking over._

_"Your child, your adopted daughter. I want her. You killed my master. I'll kill your heart."_

_"I won't let you touch her!" Harry, Dream-Harry, and Malfoy heard coming from the stairs. It was Hermione. She was running down the stairs, with her wand pointed at Malfoy._

_"Hermione, get back upstairs!" Dream-Harry yelled._

_"No, Harry, you need help!" she protested, but then got thrown across the room, and was held down against the wall by an invisible force. Her wand lay on the floor just out of reach._

_"Mummy!" Harry heard. He looked at the stairs and saw Lily Lily at the rails on the stairs, her face peeking out between two of them. Malfoy noticed her immediately. "Ah, there she is!"_

_Motherly instincts taking over, the Dream-Hermione shouted, "NO! Don't you dare touch her!" and tried to get out of her restraints._

_Dream-Harry pointed his wand at her to release her, but it was tossed out his hand by one of the Death Eaters shouting, "_Expelliarmus!"

_"_Crucio!"_ Malfoy shouted at the Dream-Hermione. She screamed in pain. Another Death Eater did the same to the Dream-Harry, making him shout in pain as well._

_"No! Mummy! Daddy!" they heard Lily yell._

_And then two green lights shot towards her parents, killing them instantly._

Harry was thrown out of Lily's mind. He heard her yelling and sobbing. "No! Mummy! Daddy!" Just like in the dream, Lily cried and shouted for her parents. Hermione grabbed for her and stroked her forehead again. "Shh, Lily, it's okay. We're here. No one's going to hurt Mummy and Daddy. We're fine."

Lily woke up and grabbed onto Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daddy, don't do dat, Daddy! Wiwy scared!"

"I promise, princess, Daddy won't do it again. I'm sorry," he said sadly holding onto her.

'_Who was it?_' Hermione mouthed to him.

'_Lucius Malfoy,_' he mouthed back watching her shocked expression.

Hermione stood up and walked out of the room. She came back a minute later with a potion. She sat on the edge of the bed on Harry's side. "Lily, here, I want you to drink this. It'll make you feel better." Lily looked at the vial and allowed her Mummy to pour it in her mouth. She swallowed and began to fall asleep on her Daddy's chest.

"What was that?" he asked Hermione.

"Sweet Dreams Potion. Instead of a Dreamless one, I chose this one so that she could have happy dreams and forget her nightmare. Come on, let's put her in her crib. I need to talk to you." She grabbed Lily and they brought her into the nursury and laid her in her crib. Hermione looked at her daughter and a tear rolled down her cheek for her.

They left the room and went into the family room. They sat down on the couch. "What did you see?"

"Lucius Malfoy kill us basicly. It was just like a reenactment of when Voldemort killed my parents. But he killed you and I while Lily had to watch. Apparently she doesn't know that I cannot die by another person except by Voldemort. But Malfoy said something very interesting. He said that he was not going to kill me, but rather he was after Lily," he explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked him curiously. "Why would he go after Lily? And how does she know about him? She's never met him."

"Malfoy told me that since I killed his master, he was going to kill my heart, which is Lily and you, but I guess he decided to go after her. As for her knowing who he is, I have a hunch." He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "When I was going through her memories, I saw a memory of when we found her. I could tell it was the happiest moment of her life. Well, since I was seeing through her eyes and could feel what she felt, I felt a wave of a magical energy flow through me or rather, her. Hermione, I think we bonded with her." He slightly smiled.

She widened her eyes. "That explains a lot. How she can understand us really well and how fast she's mentally growing and how she can talk just like how a two year old can talk and not a one year old. She must have seen something in your mind. A glimpse of what Lucius Malfoy looks like and developed a nightmare out of it." She then just thought of something. "Or...she's a Seer."

"You really think so?" he asked her uncertainly.

"Well, it also explains Malfoy," she reasoned. "and how she knows what he looks like and what he is and what the Killing Curse looks like. It's a possibility."

"We'll figure it out," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then he remembered something. "You know, in Lily's dream, she dreamt about us being married."

She picked her head up and looked up at him smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were wearing my mother's wedding ring and I had a gold band around my finger," he returned her smile.

She looked at him seriously. "Do you think that the married part will come true?"

"One day. I really would like to marry you. I love you."

"I would like to marry you and I love you, too." She kissed his mouth passionately.

When they parted he said, "I'll go make breakfast."

She nodded and with one last kiss, he left to the kitchen. Hermione stayed in the family room and thought. She looked at her ring finger and imagined Lily Potter's ring there. She turned to look at a picture of Harry's late parents on the wall above her. She gazed at her best friend/boyfriend's mother and the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "I hope you don't mind if I wore it, Lily Potter. Harry loves me and I love him back." She smiled and shook her head.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

The two teens ate breakfast in silence and right when they were done, Lily woke up. Hermione went to get her. She gave her a bath and put a new diaper on her. Harry came up into the room as she was putting some play clothes on Lily. He had a perfect idea.

He had just showered and smelt freshly clean. "Hey, Hermione, I'll be right back. I'm going get something."

"What are you going to get?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

"For who? Me?" she asked playfully.

"You...and Lily." He kissed her lips and said. "I'll be right back. 'Bye, 'Mione. 'Bye, princess." He kissed Lily's cheek as well.

"'Bye, Daddy!" he heard as he left to get their surprises.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Two hours later, Harry finally got home from Gringotts and a Muggle toy store. He had bought a playset for Lily. Spring was coming and they could now play outside. He brought it to the big backyard, which was almost bare, and he got to working on it. It had a swing, a slide, a monkey rope that led to the top of the swingset, as well as a set of stairs for smaller children like Lily.

After about a half hour, he got it set up. He used magic for most of it. He went inside and found his two favorite women in the nursury. Hermione reading Lily a book about a deer family. "Hey," he smiled at them.

"Harry, you're home!"

"Daddy!"

"I've been home for about half an hour. I have Lily's surprise outside in the backyard. Come see it." Hermione picked Lily up and they followed him outside. Hermione gasped at the playset. Lily widened her eyes.

"Look what Daddy got you, Lily. It's a playset, princess. I've never had one but I've heard their tons of fun," Harry said smiling at Lily. Hermione set her down and she just stood there and stared at the playset. Harry crouched down to her height. "Do you like it, princess?" Lily looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She hugged him. "What it for?"

"You play on it. Come here, Lily. Daddy will show you what to do," Harry grabbed her hand and they ran to the playset. Hermione smiled at them. '_He's such a good Daddy_.' She watched as he set her on the swing and he swung her back and forth. Lily had the biggest grin on her face. She laughed and waved at her Mummy. "Wook, Mummy!"

Hermione waved back, laughing at her enthusiasm. "Hey, Lily!"

Harry swung her for a little while more before he took her off and let her go onto the playset and go down the slide. Harry walked over to Hermione and stood next to her. "This is..._so _amazing, Harry!"

"Well, she deserves it. She needs something like this. I wanted her to learn how to play outside, you know," Harry smiled at her.

"Well, you did great, Harry." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Hermione." They looked back at Lily.

However, Harry turned his head back to her and smiled as she grinned at their daughter sliding down her new slide. Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's. She looked at him, smiling but then looked curious. She took her hand out of his to see what he slipped into hers. She gasped and looked at him.

"Will you marry me?"

TBC...

Dun Dun Dun. That's becoming a habit of mine now. Haha. So you like it? I do. Hehe. I'm going to have more of Lucius Malfoy next chapter. I just wanted to get the proposal out of the way. I didn't even think about him proposing to her until I wrote the dream sequence.

Well I got a B and two Cs so far on my midterms. Ugh! Vomit! I studied hard for that! But I'll take it! Hehe.

Well pleez review. I'll be working on the new chapter of Bitten.


	6. Ch 6: Soul Bond

Hey, DREWHHR here! Well, chapter 5 was a cliffie wasn't it? Haha. Well, Christmas is almost here. It's the most wonderful time of the year! Yay! Haha. I just realized that rhymes. Haha.

As you can see, the rating HAS gone up. You'll see why later on. Haha.

Well here's chapter 6.

Chapter Six: Family

_"Will you marry me?"_

Hermione stared at him. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione choked and nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes!"

"Yes?" he asked her not believing she said "yes".

"Yes!" she repeated laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and lifted her into his arms, twirling her around, making her laugh even harder. When he put her down, he said, "Okay, here, put it on." He grabbed the engagement ring out of her hand and put it on her ring finger on her left hand. The ring was beautiful. It was a square diamond in the middle, about fourteen carats. (A/N: I know. It sounds over the top. Oh, well. Haha.) The band was a simple silver.

"Harry, it's really beautiful."

"My dad proposed to my mum with this ring. I found it in my vault in Gringotts. I was going to go and buy you an engagement ring, but I found this instead. I thought it was amazing. The wedding ring is even grander."

"I know. I've seen pictures," Hermione said smiling. "So, this isn't a dream? This is real? We're really getting married?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said giving her a toothy grin. "I hope this is real." He kissed her lips and she kissed him back, tongues dueling.

Lily came laughing to their sides. She noticed Hermione's ring. "Pwetty."

"Lily, we have something to say," she said squatting down. Harry followed suit. "Daddy and I...are getting married?"

"'Mawwied'? What dat, Mummy?" she asked curiously.

"Married is when two people love each other, like your Daddy and I, they decide to spend the rest of their lives together," Hermione explained to Lily.

"Oh," Lily looked downtrodden. "I still wive wiff you?"

Harry and Hermione looked shocked. "Yes! Of course, Lily. Daddy, you, and me are all still going to live here. Just Daddy and Mummy are going to share a room."

Lily grinned. "Wike in the book Mummy gave me?! Wike the famwy?!"

"Yes, like the family in the book. We're going to be a proper family," Harry said.

Lily gasped and wrapped her arms around both of their necks. "Yay!"

They hugged her back and smiled at each other.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

A few hours later, the family arrived at the Grangers' house. Charlotte walked outside confused, but smiling anyway. "Harry, Hermione, Lily? What are you doing here?"

"We have some more news, Mum," Hermione said smiling with Lily in her arms as she hugged her mother. Harry hugged his future mother-in-law.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Charlotte."

"Grammy!" Lily cried and hugged her grandmother.

"Lily! Have you been a good girl for Mummy and Daddy?" Lily nodded.

Charlotte looked at Hermione's stomach. "You're not pregnant, are you?" she asked. Hermione shook her head, remembering her ask the same question right after they adopted Lily.

"No, Mum. Come on, there's something we have to tell you and Dad." They walked into the house and saw Jacob in a chair watching a television show. He switched it off when he saw who it was.

"Hey, kids!" he greeted.

"Poppy!" Lily hugged her grandfather now.

"Hey, Lily! Hermione!" Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Harry! Great to see you, lad!" He held out his hand, which he took.

"You, too, sir."

"Well, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Charlotte asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, encouraging him to tell them.

"Oh, uh, well, you see, we..." he was too nervous, afraid of what they would say.

"We're engaged!" Hermione blurted out. They gasped and smiled and hugged the engaged couple. "Oh, my baby's getting married!" Charlotte gushed.

"Congratulations, Harry! You take care of my daughter now, you hear?" Jacob asked. "If you hurt her, I might just have to hunt you down."

"Uh, you can be sure, sir, that I will never hurt her and I'll take care of her," he smiled bervously and kissed Hermione on the head.

They talked and laughed. Charlotte and Hermione began planning the wedding.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

A few days later, Hermione had been reading up on Soul Bonding and talked to Harry about it. They were lying on their couch. Hermione in between his legs, writing tidbits of the wedding down on a notepad.

"Soul Bond?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll be bonded not only marriage but by souls as well. My fate is your fate. I feel what you feel. It's like the wizarding version of marriage. Lily is soul bonded to us by family. You said you felt it. Well, this is what wizards do. We can have both a Muggle marriage and a Soul Bond ceremony," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. Which should we do first?"

"The Soul Bond. Because we'll be going on our honeymoon after our Muggle marriage," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "When shall we get married?"

"Hm," Hermione thought on this. "I don't know. It's the beginning April. I don't really want a big wedding. I don't really care if it's big or not, just as long as I _am _getting married. So, end of May? It won't be too hot, I hope."

"Okay, sounds good. And we'll have the Soul Bond ceremony a week before?"

"Yeah. But it's not initiated until it is complete. I'm sure you know how it's completed," she looked at him raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh," he smiled blushing. "I can't wait for that. So,...how long does it take to complete?"

"Well, it depends on the witch and wizard. If they are not that powerful, it could take about a day. But if they are really powerful, it could take a few days."

"Like, me inside you for a few days, both of us unconscious? Is that what you're trying to tell me?!" he asked shocked.

"Yeah," she replied her face flushing red.

"That's-Oh, my God! We're going to have to have someone watch Lily," Harry said blushing as well.

"I'm sure my parents will take her." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Where should we have the wedding?"

"I don't know. A church? Or maybe at Hogwarts?" Harry suggested.

"I don't know. Where did your parents get married?" Hermione asked.

"Here," he answered. "This was my grandparents' house, and my great-grandparents'. The Manor has been in my family since the first Potter in the 100s A.D. Or at least the land has. They kept renovating the Manor. Do you want to get married here?"

"Yes, we can have a small ceremony. Just my parents and Remus, Tonks, and Teddy, and Hagrid and McGonagall, as well."

"Whatever you want," he kissed her neck, making her smile.

"NO!" they heard a baby yell from upstairs.

Harry looked at Hermione panicking.

"Lily!" they shouted and ran up the stairs to their daughter's aid. They burst into her room. She was still lying in her crib. She was still "sleeping", just crying because she was scared.

"Lily?" Hermione shook her, trying to wake her up. "Lily, wake up!" She sat up crying. She looked around frantically. "Mummy! Daddy!" Hermione gathered her in her arms. "What happened, Lily?"

"Bad man 'gain. Hurt Mummy and Daddy 'gain."

"Lily, look at Daddy." She gazed up in his eyes, the same eyes she had coincidentally. "Daddy will not let anyone hurt Mummy or you, I promise, okay?"

She nodded. '_No, Daddy, Wiwy won't wet anyone hurt you or Mummy._' (A/N: Don't you just want to die?! Haha)

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

The two teens put Lily back to sleep and went to Harry's room to talk.

"She's getting these nightmares frequently now. It's starting to scare me," Hermione said, lying down on the bed next to Harry.

"Yeah, I wish there was something we can do to help her," he said.

"The only thing we can do is be there for her."

Harry looked at her and leant over and began to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back with as much force as he was giving her. It got too heated and Hermione broke away. "Wait, Harry, wait. Um, I kind of want to wait until we're bonded. I'm sorry."

Harry smiled and rolled off of her. "Phew! Thank God! Me, too! I just wasn't sure if you wanted to wait. I just want to make you happy."

"You're so sweet, Harry," she kissed his lips briefly. "I think it would be more romantic if we waited until we're Soul Bonded. It's the anticipation. I know we won't be married in the Muggle world, but we'll be married in the Magical world."

"Yeah, I don't understand why people have sex before they're married. I mean, what if you're not in love with them and you get pregnant? You're stuck with them," Harry said. (A/N: this is how I am. I'm not having sex until I'm married. Ppl may think I'm a freak because of this, but i dont care. Haha. Pleez dont let this ruin this story for you. Haha.)

"You see, Harry, you may be the only guy in the whole world like that. I know a few guys in my neighborhood at my parents' house who all they wanted was sex. They'd have a girl over every night, different girl every night. I used to see them going into Robbie Fenwick's house. (A/N: if you've seen HBP, you probably know who Robbie Fenwick is. He bit Mr. Granger. Hehe.) You, Harry, are definitely not like that. You care about women," Hermione said propping her head up, resting it in her hand, her elbow holding herself up.

"Well, thank you, I'm flattered," he said chuckling. She joined in.

It got serious again. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope we find out what it is Lily's issues are. I think we should go see Remus and Tonks tomorrow. They'll know what it is, I hope."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Lily would like to see Teddy again, I'm sure," Hermione said smiling.

Harry chuckled and said," Let's go to sleep."

Hermione nodded and curled up against him and they both fell asleep.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

The next day the family apparated to Shell Cottage in Wales to visit the Lupins. (A/N: I know Bill Weasely and Fleur Delacour own Shell Cottage, but they don't exist in this story, so the Lupins own it. Fyi, they have met Lily before I just didn't write it.) Remus and Tonks were sure surprised to see them.

"Harry! Hermione! Wow, what a surprise!" Tonks exclaimed seeing them standing there at the doorstep with Lily. She looked over her shoulder and called out, "Remus! Look who's here!"

The werewolf came walking up behind his wife, with their son in his arms. Teddy Lupin was a Metamorphmagus, just like his mother. He liked to change is hair color frequently, but it changed according to his emotions. When he was depressed, it was of course electric blue. When he was happy, is was a natural-golden color. When he was angry, it was a red color. When he saw Lily, his hair immediately turned from a calm green to his happy golden color. He had a soft spot for Lily. He didn't have any friends and neither did Lily, so they considered each other their best friends. Teddy was born about a month after Lily did, so they were very close in age.

"Wiwy!"

"Teddy!" She giggled and smiled.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Remus asked smiling at the two babies.

"We have some news and we wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione said smiling beautifully.

"Come in, come in," Tonks ushered them in. "We can put the children in the living room to play and we can talk in the kitchen and keep an eye on them." They all gave each other hugs and set Lily and Teddy in the living room. They were happy to be with each other and around toys to play with. They began to build with Teddy's blocks, Teddy happily sharing his toys.

Hermione smiled at them, and with her fiancee and her friends, went sit at the table in the kitchen. "Would you like some tea? I was just making some," Tonks offered.

"Sure," they said.

She poured them a cup and gave it to them.

"So, what's the news? You're not pregnant, are you?" Remus asked Hermione.

"No! Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Hermione asked chuckling.

"We're getting married," Harry said it this time. Tonks and Remus stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"What?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my God!" Tonks rushed over to hug them. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, we were thinking about having it at the end of next month. We were thinking about having a Soul Bond ceremony _and _a Muggle wedding," Hermione said.

"That's wonderful! I was wondering when you were going to pop the question, Harry!" Remus joked, making them laugh.

"We were also wondering if you two would be our best man and matron of honor?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course, we would be honored!"

Once things settled down, Harry looked at Hermione seriously and she nodded, realizing it was time to ask them about Lily's issue.

"Um, we are having a problem with Lily," Hermione started. "She's been having these nightmares about us being killed and her being pursued by Lucius Malfoy. Harry said he looked into her mind and saw that the nightmare was almost exactly like when his parents died. But the kicker is we don't know _how_ she knows who Malfoy is or what he looks like. Harry searched through her memories and saw the memory of when we first found her. He said he felt an energy when Lily first laid eyes on us, like a Soul Bond, so we think that's one possibility. She must have looked through our memories or something and saw a glimpse of him and had a nightmare about him. It explains a lot, like her _amazing_ intelligence. Another possibility is that she's a Seer and she has visions of the future. The only glitch with that one is that Harry died in the dream and we all know he can't die by the Killing Curse anymore." She sighed and added, "We figured you would know about this and help this."

Remus and Tonks looked away from them, thinking hard of what could be wrong with the child. "I think maybe it's both possibilities," Tonks said finally after a moment. "From the energy she must've felt when she saw you for the first _had _to have been a Soul Bond forming. She's probably _so _attached to you that she begins to have these nightmares of you two disappearing from her and it scares her. But I think she's too young to be looking _into_ your memories. But she might have _seen_ a vision from when Harry's parents died. That's how I think it's also the second possibility. She could be a Seer and be having visions of the future. But that still wouldn't make sense." She looked at Harry regarding his immunity to the Killing Curse. "Or...she might know something we don't. Like someone is after you three, which explains the Seer part and she's developing nightmares around that!" She was so excited to figure it out. "And with the Soul Bond part, she might _have had_ a vision of Harry's parents dying._" _(A/N: Phew! That was hard explaining! Hope you could understand it! I'll try to remember to re-explain it at the bottom. Haha.)

Hermione looked at her happy daughter playing with the best friend in the living room. She was too young to be having to deal with this. It was like a repeat of Harry's life. She looked at Tonks. "So, my daughter's a Seer?"

"Yes, I'm entirely sure now. _And_ she's Soul Bonded with you two," Tonks affirmed. "I know that magical energy and what it feels like." She looked at Remus and smiled tenderly as they were Soul Bonded, of course. "She, of course, is Soul Bonded in a family way, kind of like house elves in a way."

They nodded. Hermione looked back at Lily on the floor again. "She's just so innocent. She doesn't _need _to be seeing these things that scare the life out of her. She needs to be living her life happily and without worry. I wish I could take it all away from her and just wipe all worry off of her face and out of her life."

"Congratulations, Hermione, you're now officially a mother," Tonks said slightly smiling at her.

"What?" she asked her confused.

"Worrying is what mothers do. Do you know how worried I was when Teddy was born if he was a werewolf or not? I was terrified! But I was glad to find that he inherited my Metamorphmagus gene than Remus' werewolf gene," Tonks said rubbing her husband's shoulder.

Remus had to shrug and agree with her. "That's true." They all chuckled.

"I think Tonks is right," Harry said to Hermione. "I think Lily might know something we don't." He looked at his daughter, who looked at him with a slightly sad expression on her face, like she _knew _what they were talking about.

They talked for about two hours more about their lives and about the wedding. Tonks said she would be in contact with her soon to help her and Charlotte plan the wedding. The Potters picked Lily up, who was sad to leave Teddy, whose hair turn a depressed blue. The two younglings waved at each other "goodbye" and the Potters apparated home.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

For the next few weeks, Hermione, Charlotte, and Tonks all planned the Soul Bond ceremony and the Muggle wedding. Not many people were going to be at the Soul Bond ceremony. Just Lily, the Lupins, and the Grangers as witnesses. At the Muggle wedding, just close family and friends were going to be there. They decided to invite Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, McGonagall, and Hagrid, along with all the ones who were going to be at the Soul Bond ceremony, to the wedding.

They settled on a date for the Soul Bond. It was to be on May the twenty-second, a Saturday, and the wedding to be on the next Saturday, the twenty-ninth. Hermione had went to her dress fitting. It was a beautiful dress. It was white and made of silk. It was strapless and was very simple.

"Pwetty Mummy," Lily had said smiling when she saw her mother in the dress at the fitting.

Hermione smiled. Lily was going to be the flower girl, while Teddy was the ringbearer for the wedding. Harry had tried to use Legilimency on his future bride to see what she looked like in the dress. However, she used Occulmency on him to keep him out, scolding him for trying that, yet, smiling at his attempt. He had thought about looking in Lily's mind instead because she does not know how to block him out, but he changed his mind, not wanting to use his daughter.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

It finally came time for the Soul Bond ceremony. It was formal, but Hermione wore a less elegant dress than her wedding dress for the Soul Bond ceremony. It was a metallic, strapless dress that went down to her feet. Harry wore a suit, but not his tux. That was for next week. They were both excited at what was to happen that night and had arranged for Lily to go to her grandparents' house.

Since Kingsley was the Minister of Magic, he performed the ceremony.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, wish to be bonded to Hermione Jane Granger?"

"Yes," Harry replied staring into her eyes, making her smile.

"Will you share the pain she endures?"

"I will."

"Will you keep no secrets from her?"

"I will."

"Will you love her as much as she loves you?"

"I will," he said but thinking, '_I already do_.'

Kingsley then turned to Hermione and asked her the same questions, to which she replied "I will" to each of them. When she was done, he grabbed each of their wands and said an incantation. There was a golden light on the wands, which connected to them and soon they were surrounded with the same golden aura. Harry and Hermione's eyes never left each other's.

"I now pronounce you Soul Bonded. You may kiss her, Harry."

Harry leant in and kissed her lips tenderly. The aura grew brighter and everyone shielded their a bit, but still clapped as well as they could.

After a few moments, the light went away and Kingsley said, "Of course you know that the ritual is not completed. It must be completed tonight as soon as you can."

They nodded and the ceremony was over.

They said "goodbye" to the Tonks and Teddy. Remus was going to stay at the Manor with them for the completion of the Soul Bond ritual so that nothing could disturb them. Because if something did disturb the completion, it would not be finished and they could both die. He was going to camp out down the hall, but the couple was going to put a silencing charm on the room. They were going to make sure that no one could apparate into the room and shut and lock the windows and make sure they couldn't be broken into. If anything should enter the room, Remus had an instrument that would glow and he would spring into action. He also had another instrument that would glow, indicating that the completion had started and would turned off when it would be completed.

Lily ran up to her parents to tell them "goodbye". She was going to miss them so much while she was away. Hermione tried not to cry. Harry could feel a bit of her sadness through the bond as it began to start.

"'Bye-bye, Mummy, bye-bye, Daddy! I wove you!" she said hugging them.

"'Bye, Lily, we love you, too." Separation was hard, but they got through it. Hermione's parents were with her and they wouldn't let anything happen to her. Plus, Kingsley had a guard over at the Grangers' house to protect them if anything should happen.

Harry and Hermione went upstairs to Harry's bedroom, the master bedroom. Well, it was now Hermione's as well. After the completion, they were going to bring all of her belongings into his room and turn her old room into a guest room.

Remus said, "Alright, I have the instrument. Once you go in, I'll activate it." They nodded and began to go in, but he stopped them. "Wait..." They looked at him, almost patiently, but not quite. "...don't forget a silence charm, please."

They chuckled and nodded. "Will do." They went into the bedroom and shut the door. Remus walked down the hall and once he got to the end, he set his blanket and pillow down for the night. The instrument right next to his head and waited to fall asleep and for the other instrument to glow, initiating the beginning of the completion of the Soul Bond.

H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr H&Hr

Inside of the bedroom, Harry whipped out his wand. He casted a _double_ silencing charm, a anti-apparation ward, a locking charm and unbreakable charm on the windows to keep people and other things out. A last charm was set on everything in the room. The completion would release a jolt of energy that would destroy everything in the room. So, Harry put a charm on everything to make sure that didn't happen. When he was finished, he turned to Hermione and smiled. He kissed her lips hard. She kissed him back and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Before it got anywhere, Hermione remembered the lingerie she and Tonks had gotten and had put in here earlier that day. They placed a charm on it, so that Harry couldn't find it. She pulled away, disappointing him.

"I'll be right back." He nodded, knowing what she was going to do. She went to one of his drawers and took pulled out an invisible lingerie, knowing exactly where it was. She smirked and shutting the drawers, went into the bathroom. Harry looked confused, but knew what it was that she had. He smiled and began to prepare the room for their night.

Hermione shut and locked the bathroom door. Then she waved her wand over the invisible fabric, making it visible again. It was a crimson red color. She took off her dress and put on the silky lingerie. It went to about mid-thigh. If not, higher then. It barely covered anything. It almost covered the whole back where her ass met her thighs. The cups where her breasts went was made of lace and she could almost see through it. It was perfect. She hoped Harry would like it.

She decided to keep her high heels on. It made her look sexy. She took the clips and bobby pins out of her hair to release it. It fell down around her face. She played with it a little bit, giving it a teased look.

She breathed in and let it out. She unlocked the door and opened it. She gasped and smiled. Harry had put lighted candles scattered everywhere. He was standing by the last candle with his wand, lighting it. He was wearing only a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. When he lit it, he turned around and looked at her. He gazed at her lustfully and could not move. Hermione could see his excitement in the bulge in his pants. She giggled.

"What do you think?" She twirled for him, walking toward him.

"You look...sexy." She smiled and blushed.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked him as she approached him.

"Yeah." She kissed him immediately. She pushed her tongue through his mouth, dueling with his. He picked her up into his arms. Her legs going around his hips. Harry pulled back and gasped as her hot wetness against his chiseled stomach. "Oh, my God!"

She smirked again and ran her small hands all over his torso. He grabbed her ass and pushed her nightie up a little bit. She moaned at the feel of the silk sliding against her skin. He ran a finger along her ass, his goal was her wetness. She gasped loud as he reached her sweet spot. He rubbed it around making her pant. It was his turn to smirk. He stuck his finger inside of her, pulling it in and out faster and harder, giving her a preview. She longed for it to be his cock in there and not his finger. She began to move her hips in rhythm with his finger, gasping when he would hit her nub.

Then using her heels, she slowly pulled his pajama pants down. They fell to the ground. Hermione gave him a seductive smirk. He stepped out of them, removed his finger from her cave, and then moved his way to the bed. He practically threw her down onto it. She landed with a girlish grunt. She felt his excitement on her thigh and reached down to touch it. He gasped when she made contact. He was hard as a rock. She moved her hand up and down, her eyes never leaving his. He began to pant, just like how he made her pant. Sweat began to appear on his forehead and he moved his hips with her hand, making more friction.

But when he felt close, he grabbed her hand to stop. "I won't last much longer." She nodded and stopped. He grabbed her lingerie and pulled it up and over her head, revealing her naked body to him. He smiled and immediately attacked her breasts. She moaned and gasped as he flicked her nipples. She arched her back into his tongue.

"Do it, Harry! Now!" she cried out.

He moved over to her entrance and kissed her mouth to keep her mind off of the pain and pushed in. A golden aura similiar to the one at the ceremony surrounded them as they fell unconscious onto the mattress. The aura grew bigger and brighter, soon shooting off a jet of light that blew out in all directions.

TBC...

Well, I've never went from a proposal to a sex scene in 5,000 words. Haha. So the rating has gone up.

I'm kinda tired of studying. The hard tests are over. Tomorrow is the last 2 hardest: theology and algebra. Vomit!

Well, next up: the wedding. Haha.


	7. Ch 7: Wedding

Hey, sorry for the long delay. Haha. I've been gathering my thoughts on this.

Omg, I'm so stupid. I accidentally deleted my draft for the new chapter for Bound. Shit! So I need to rewrite it. Haha.

Anyway, after a long pause:

Here's ch. 7.

**Chapter Seven**

**_Wedding_**

Remus woke up on the third day and smiled. Today was the day they were to wake up from their prolonged slumber. He stood up and went to their bedroom door. He opened it cautiously, afraid of what he was going to see. He sighed with relief when he saw they were covered up with the bedclothes. He noticed a golden dome-like aura around the two. He figured if he touched it, there would be consequences.

Suddenly, without warning, the aura shrunk and disappeared, leaving the two teens to slowly open their eyes and smile at each other's faces. They began to kiss and before anything got heated, Remus cleared his throat. They looked up at him and blushed.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed.

"Um, sh-shower and get dressed," he smiled and left awkwardly.

The two teens kissed each other quickly and got out of the bed, Harry pulling out of her. They both went into the bathroom and showered together "to save time". Although, they were spending a little too much time in the shower. When they finally got clean, they got out. Harry put on a pair of boxers and jeans with a simple white t-shirt. Hermione put on a pair of her knickers and jeans, with a white blouse. They matched. She tapped her hair with her wand and it dried quickly. She did the same to Harry's.

"Do you...feel different?" he asked her.

She paused to feel if she did. She flexed her arms and hands, feeling something in her veins. "I feel...more powerful."

Harry smiled. "Me, too. We share magic and power now."

She returned his smile and kissed his lips. Grabbing his hand, she led him out of the room and into the hallway, where Remus was waitng. "How do you feel?" he asked them.

"Wonderful," Harry replied with a grin as big as day.

Remus cringed a bit. "I meant with the magic sharing?"

"Oh, yeah, I feel more powerful. I can also feel emotions waving off of her," Harry told him.

"Same with me. I feel like if I look at something, it will catch on fire," Hermione agreed.

"Don't," Harry told her jokingly. They laughed.

"Where's my daughter?" Hermione asked Remus. "She's still with my parents? I want to see her."

The werewolf nodded and said, "She's missed you. Both of you. Your mother called yesterday asking if you two had woken up yet. She said that Lily was not really having fun over there. She's been missing you two like crazy."

"Well, come on, we'll surprise her," Harry said pulling her close to apparate to Hermione's parents' house. Before they left, Remus said he had needed to go to his home and see his wife and son. They nodded and Harry disapparated. They landed in the living room of the home. It was still early and they thought it was too early for anyone to be awake. But, Charlotte and Jacob Granger came running out of the kitchen. "Wha-?" She smiled when she saw her daughter and her almost son-in-law. "Hermione! Harry! You're awake!" She ran to hug them, pulling them close. Jacob hugged his daughter when she let her mother go; and then, shook Harry's hand.

"Oh, you look radiant!" Charlotte gushed to her daughter, making her blush. Harry could feel her embarrassment through the Bond. "Thanks, Mum," she said uncertainly. "Where's Lily?" she asked looking around for her daughter.

"Oh, the little dear's still sleeping. She's missed you two so much."

Hermione checked the time and said, "It's time for her to wake up. I want to see her. Come on, Harry." She pulled her fiancee along and they climbed the stairs to the guest room, where Lily was staying.

She silently opened the door. They smiled at her sleeping form. Little Lily was curled into a ball, holding on tight to her teddy bear. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. She looked at her daughter for a moment before she tucked a brown curl behind the little girl's ear. Lily stirred, but did not wake. She leant over and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Lily...wake up. It's Mummy and Daddy. We're here to get you. Wake up, angel."

Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother curiously, trying to register who she was. When it clicked, she gasped and threw her arms around her neck. "Mummy!" She saw her Daddy. "Daddy!"

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, like Hermione had done. "Hey, princess, missed us?" She nodded vigorously and refused to leave her mother's arms, unless it was to go into Harry's.

"Come, let's eat breakfast," Charlotte suggested and the family left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Harry, who was holding her at the time, set his daughter in her booster seat at the table. It was chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast this morning. Jacob had just finished them when the couple had popped in.

"Did you have fun at Grammy and Poppy's while we were gone?" Hermione asked Lily.

Lily nodded and smiled, but they could tell it didn't reach her eyes. She had wanted her parents, even though she loved her grandparents. "Don't weave me again," she whimpered, breaking their hearts.

Harry looked at Hermione, who turned to look at him as well. They knew they couldn't keep that promise as they were to go on their honeymoon the next week. "We'll try not to," Harry replied to relieve her. She nodded, understandingly. She grinned when a plate of pancakes was set in front of her. She was given a baby fork and Hermione cut her pancakes into small pieces for her. She dug in happily. "Dank you, Mummy!"

"Are you two hungry?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, yes!" they chanted and they all laughed. Charlotte put a plate of pancakes in front of each of them and they dug in gratefully.

They had a lovely breakfast and talk with the Grangers. They went upstairs to Lily's guest room to pack up some of her things to take home. Not all of it, of course, since she was to come back in less than a week while her parents went on their honeymoon.

Hermione told her mother that she was going to be in contact with her very soon for last minute wedding details. They Floo home to get Lily settled back home. She immediately ran to her room to put her teddy bear on her bed. After hugging it, she set it in front of her made-up pillows. Then, she ran to the living room to see her parents again. She couldn't get enough of them. They were sitting on the couch, staring at each other and holding hands. She smiled and they noticed her.

"Come here!" Hermione called her over. Lily ran to her mother's arms. "Mummy, when are you and Daddy getting mawwied?" she asked.

Hermione smiled. "Next week, angel. Then, you are to go to Grammy and Poppy's for a few more days and then when Daddy and I get back, you're ours forever."

Lily grinned. She'll be theirs forever.

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Lily Flooed over to her parents' house to converse with Charlotte last-minute details. Jacob took Harry out for the day. They had said something about a football game. The next night was to be the eve of the wedding and Harry was to stay with the Grangers that night as it was easier for Hermione to get up and get ready at the Manor since the wedding was going to be there.

Two days later, Hermione was woken up by the sun in her face. She smiled. It was the morning of her wedding day. A cry came from the baby monitor, signaling that Lily was awake. "Mummy!" she called through the monitor. Hermione smiled and rolled out of bed.

She went into the nursery and took her daughter out of her crib and changed her diaper. "Come on, Lily, Mummy's got to get married today," she said as they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Hermione had made blueberry waffles for Lily and herself that morning. They were plain, no syrup, no butter, no whipped cream. Plain, just the way she liked it.

After breakfast, Charlotte arrived. She found them in Lily's nursery, playing. When Hermione saw her mother, she stood and said, "Oh good, Mum, you're here. Can you watch Lily while I take a shower?"

Charlotte nodded. "Of course, dear." Hermione hugged her mother tightly. She couldn't believe this day had come. She was getting married. To her best friend! And she couldn't be more happier.

Hermione turned to her daughter. "Lily, Mummy's going to be right back, okay? Play here with Grammy."

Lily nodded and watched her mother leave her room.

After her shower, Luna Lovegood, her friend from Hogwarts, showed up, along with Tonks. "Luna!" She hugged her friend tightly, having not seen her since they graduated. Luna, too, had just graduated as she was a year younger than her. She was in a serious relationship with Neville Longbottom, who graduated with Harry and Hermione.

"How have you been, Luna?!" she asked a Tonks helped her with her make-up. A few people started showing up, but they weren't guests, they were there to set up the wedding outside. Charlotte directed them to where they were to go.

"I've been doing good. Neville and I have a house together now," the blonde said.

"Really?! That's great!" She couldn't say anymore as they heard, "Mummy! Mummy!" Lily came running in to Hermione almost running into Tonks and messing up her make-up. "Oh, sowwy, Mummy."

"That's okay, sweetie," she smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Grammy tole me to tell you dat dey are bwinging da chairs outside for da wedding," she informed.

"Oh, good, progress is being made," she said. "Go help Grammy, okay?"

Luna stared at the young girl as she ran off to her Grammy as she was instructed. She had green eyes like Harry's and Hermione's brown hair. "Hermione, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Her name is Lily."

"She looks so much like you and Harry. When did you have her? I don't remember you being pregnant at Hogwarts."

"OH!" Hermione realized that Luna didn't know. "She's not _ours_. We adopted her. We found her in an alley almost frozen to death. Her parents just left her there. Isn't that cruel?" she asked.

Luna widened her eyes. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, but we found her and been raising her as our own. She's very precious and very advanced for her age. Mum says it's amazing that she is not really ours, biologically speaking, because she's so much like us."

"I bet."

Soon enough, Hermione had gotten her make-up done and her hair. Now for the dress. It was still a perfect fit. Through the Bond, she could feel Harry being very nervous. So she tried sending him a confident feeling. Lily put on her little white dress and her cute head wreath. A basket full of flower petals was given to her. They had coached her many times on what to do. Remus had sent Teddy over, who was excited to see Lily. They were to walk together down the aisle.

When noon came, everyone went downstairs to the backyard. Jacob was there to walk his daughter down the aisle. Pachelbel's Canon in D Major began to play and Lily and Teddy went first. Then Tonks and Remus. Then everyone stood as "Here Comes the Bride" started to play and Jacob and Hermione walked down the aisle. Harry breath caught in his throat as he saw her. "Breathe, Harry," Remus had to remind him. Harry sucked in an air of breath as she got to him and the priest.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her throughout the whole thing. At one point, he mouthed, "_You're beautiful,_" to her. She blushed and mouthed back, "_Thanks, you look amazing, too_."

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said and Harry didn't hesitate.

Everyone stood and clapped.

* * *

At the reception, everyone had a great time. Harry and Hermione danced. Jacob and Hermione had their father-daughter dance. Harry felt a little put-out since he didn't have a mother to dance with him for the mother-son dance, Charlotte offered to dance with him. Hermione had tears in her eyes the whole time. What really sent tears to everyone's eyes was when Harry took Lily out to dance for the father-daughter dance. He picked her up into his arms and she giggled as they danced. Then Lily dragged Teddy out to dance in one of the slow songs. His hair turned red with embarrassment, but he never pulled away.

For the bouquet toss, Luna was the one who caught it and looked over at Neville, who loosened his tie. But later on, _he_ caught the garter.

At the end of the night, it was time for everyone to go home and for the newlyweds to go to France for their honeymoon. They said "goodbye" to their daughter one last time for a while. "You be good for Grammy and Poppy, okay? Mummy and Daddy will be back soon enough."

"Pwomise?" she asked cutely.

"We promise, princess," Harry said getting a sense of deja vu.

* * *

Lily waited for them to come home everyday. She tried to have fun with her grandparents. They would do all of the normal things her parents would do, like read her stories at night, tickle her, and kiss all of her animals goodnight; and she loved it. But it wasn't the same.

She would stay in her room and look at her picture books, trying to read them. Obviously getting nowhere. It did help, however, that her parents called every night to wish her goodnight and tell them that they loved her. That was the highlight of her days. It was what she looked forward to every night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were having the time of their lives at the French Riviera in France. They would lounge by the water, occasionally going for a swim. They would have make-out sessions in which would sometimes get a little heated and they would have to hurry back to their hotel room to relieve themselves.

They worshipped each other's bodies. Being together for the first time since they had Soul Bonded. Some days were lazy and they would just stay in their room and order in room service and occasionally pay for a movie on the television. Once the movie was over, they would get engaged in another love act and then fall asleep together. When they woke up, they would eat their food, building up more energy and stamina; and then it would go back to another romp.

After their week in France, they got on a plane and headed home. Waiting for them at the airport to pick them up was Jacob, Charlotte, and Lily. "Mummy! Daddy!" she shouted and was lowered to the ground by Charlotte. She ran to her mother and father. Hermione was the one who scooped her up. "Oh, I've missed you so much, little girl!"

"Hey, princess!" Harry said taking her into his arms. "Daddy!" He twirled her around, making her laugh.

Charlotte and Jacob came up to them and hugged them. "Mum! Dad! Has she been good?"

"Oh, no, she was the worst! Horrible! Destroyed everything in the house! Was not polite! Tossed all of her books into the fire!" Charlotte replied playfully.

Hermione gasped at everyone of those and looked at Lily with a mock-surprised face. "Lily!"

"No I didn't, Mummy!" she giggled knowing it was a joke.

"Lily, you threw all of your books into the fire?!" Harry asked with the same look his wife and mother-in-law had on. "Mummy's gonna be furious!"

"No, I didn't Daddy!" she repeated.

They got their luggage and went home. Before they left, neither Granger nor Potter noticed the dark figure in the corner staring at them as they left.

TBC...

* * *

Yes, I know. VERY short, but hey, its an update.

Anyway, that was rly tricky to get out of me. Next chapter is going 2 show just exactly WHO is going after Lily.

I hope you liked this chapter.

See you on the next page, which I will be getting started on soon.

This has nothing to do with anything. I am just trying to get to 3,000 words to make it seem longer. I am probably the only loser that does this. Haha. I only needed 3 more words. Haha.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


End file.
